Le Renouveau
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: Milo es un solitario abogado que prefiere quedarse afuera de los romances formales y las relaciones estables. Pronto comenzará a sentirse agobiado de su propia rutina, ¿Cambiará todo esto el día en que conozca en persona a su chef favorito? (AU) (MiloxCamus) (ShakaxMu)
1. Chapter 1

**Le Renouveau**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Ser abogado había resultado un empleo próspero para el joven Milo, tanto como para dejarlo vivir en un departamento que para él era sumamente cómodo. Porque claro, no tenía una familia que mantener, ni siquiera una simple mascota. Vivía completamente solo y eso le permitía darse ciertos lujos con el dinero que ganaba. No podía negar que vivía plácidamente en la ciudad de Atenas, a pesar de que su trabajo podía llegar a ser sumamente estresante a veces, pero tampoco lograba afirmar que estaba conforme con su situación actual. El griego de cabellera azulada estaba bastante cansado de su rutina: Despertar por la mañana y después de desayunar dirigirse al bufete donde trabajaba. Si bien sus casos eran siempre distintos, hacía tiempo que había perdido la gracia, y no porque no disfrutara lo que hacía, a Milo le encantaba ser abogado, pero era el conjunto de los días monótonos lo que le hacía perder los estribos y volverse un pesimista. Odiaba pensar en sí mismo como un muchacho amargado, pero si alguna cura tenía era pisar el suelo de su restaurante favorito.  
Le Renouveau era un no muy grande pero elegante restaurante francés ubicado a unas calles de su casa. Lo había descubierto hacía tiempo atrás y desde entonces Milo frecuentaba el lugar varias veces por semana, a veces para la cena, y otras ocasiones en la merienda. Por algún motivo que desconocía totalmente, la comida preparada en ese lugar y el ambiente le llenaban el corazón de calidez, era la única parte de su rutina que amaba y no deseaba modificar jamás. La música suave y agradable, la comida caliente y exquisita, un lugar junto al gran ventanal de vidrio impecable, y la sonrisa del mesero que amablemente atendía su mesa y que ya lo conocía debido a su frecuente asistencia. Eso era lo que Milo necesitaba para relajarse después de cualquier cosa que le pasara. Siempre, pero sobre todo en los días lluviosos y grises, le gustaba pedir una humeante taza de café acompañada de un trozo de tarta de manzana: En ese lugar la preparaban como en ningún otro, y es que había probado en muchos otros sitios, pero solo esa le traía confortables recuerdos de su niñez. Dulce y apetitosa, el joven griego se tomaba su tiempo para degustar esa pieza de postre que consideraba traída desde el Olimpo. Se sentía suertudo pues, pensaba que algo tan increíble en la antigüedad probablemente sería reservado únicamente para los dioses.  
Ese día se había quedado después de hora en el trabajo por un exceso de quehacer, una llovizna ligera humedecía el asfalto cuando el muchacho de ojos turquesa pensó en ir lo más rápido posible a su casa para descansar. Sin embargo, al pasar por la puerta del restaurante y envidiar a los clientes que disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida, Milo decidió entrar con la idea de que estaría mejor allí que en su casa.  
Las mesas junto a la ventana estaban ocupadas esa noche, pero logró conseguir una cercana y en cuestión de un rato, el mesero acudió a saludarlo.

-Buenas noches –Dijo con voz amable al tiempo que le extendía una de las cartas.

-¿Cómo va todo, Mu?

Le sonrió de forma amistosa. Después de tantas visitas al establecimiento y de ser atendido por el mismo mesero, Milo sentía la confianza suficiente como para llamar por su nombre al empleado de largos cabellos lila. De vez en cuando entablaba conversaciones con él, Mu había empezado a trabajar allí tan solo un mes antes de que Milo empezara a frecuentar el lugar, eso lo convertía en el empleado más reciente, pero no había duda alguna de que el joven se esforzaba para ir a la par de sus compañeros más experimentados.

-Hoy no hay muchos clientes. –Le sonrió y eso quería decir que el trabajo iba bastante pacífico hasta el momento. –Solo los más flojos salen a comer debajo de la lluvia.

Milo alzó las cejas a punto de reclamar pero la risa calmada de Mu lo detuvo.

-¿Pides lo de siempre?

-Apuesto a que soy la única persona que cena tarta de manzana. –Comentó burlón mientras le devolvía la carta que no necesitaba.

-Por lo menos en este restaurante, sí. –Afirmó el chico de cabello lila mientras tomaba el objeto amablemente.

-De todas formas, hoy quiero algo diferente. Quiero el pollo con salsa de hongos.

-Ah, al chef le gusta mucho preparar ese plato.

-Entonces está de suerte.

Su plato no se hizo esperar demasiado, en parte por la poca clientela de esa noche, y en parte por el buen servicio. Todo estuvo tan sabroso como esperaba, y decidió quedarse un momento más a pesar de ya haber terminado e incluso pagado la cuenta. Cada vez disfrutaba más comer en ese lugar y desde hacía algunas visitas se le había ocurrido una idea que consideraba un poco descabellada, pero que estaba decidido a llevar a cabo algún día: Y por qué no, ese día.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Escuchó aproximarse al camarero y distinguió curiosidad en los ojos verdes de Mu, después de todo no era habitual que los clientes se quedaran en la mesa aún después de pagar la cuenta.

-Sí, de hecho. –Sonrió el joven de cabello azul. –Me gustaría hablar con el chef.

El otro muchacho se vio totalmente desconcertado, incluso temeroso.

-¿Hay… Algún problema? –Balbuceó.

-No. –Se puso de pie. –En absoluto. Disfruto mucho este lugar, como sabrás, y me gustaría conocer a la persona que prepara todo esto para agradecerle.

-No sé si Camus esté de acuerdo con eso, pero le puedo preguntar.

Milo alzó una ceja, así que aquel artista de la cocina se apellidaba Camus. Probablemente sería Francés, igual que el restaurante. Seriamente pensó en retractarse y volver a casa como todos los días, pero Mu ya había ido hacia la cocina, y después de todo solo sería darle unas palabras de agradecimiento a quien probablemente era un viejo gordo con una, en su opinión, insuperable mano para la cocina.  
Al cabo de un rato, su mesero salió para indicarle con una seña que se aproximara.

-A Camus no le gusta mucho dejar su puesto durante el trabajo, pero logré convencerlo de algún modo.

-Vaya que es fanático el señor.

-Bastante. Pasa por aquí Milo, -Indicó. –Y por favor no te extiendas demasiado.

El griego caminó hacia donde el otro hombre le había propuesto y finalmente se detuvo ante la figura impecable del cocinero. No pudo evitar lucir totalmente sorprendido: Su delantal blanco denotaba pulcritud, pero eso no era lo más llamativo, el joven, porque en lugar de un viejo gordo resultó ser alguien más o menos de su edad, lucía tan perfecto que se preguntó en silencio si no estaría soñando. Su cuerpo era grácil y delgado, sus ojos de un tranquilizante color violeta azulado, y sobre todo un hermoso cabello aguamarina que llevaba recogido y medio cubierto por un pañuelo blanco, probablemente por normas de higiene. El cocinero arqueó una ceja impaciente al ver que su cliente solo se había quedado parado viéndolo.

-¿Eres el chef? –Preguntó indeciso Milo, después de un rato.

El otro lo miró incrédulo.

-No, soy astronauta. —Contestó sin inmutarse en absoluto y con una mirada gélida.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo al instante y de no ser porque Milo se lo pensó dos veces, le hubiese dado al menos una patada por tal falta de respeto.

-Lo siento. –Expresó el cocinero. –No quería ofenderte.

-Me pareció exactamente lo contrario.

De todos modos, el griego se sintió más relajado de no tener que perder totalmente la esperanza en aquel hombre, era algo bueno que pudiese pedir disculpas tan rápido. Sin embargo, Camus lucía por demás distraído y tenía más su vista en la puerta metálica de la cocina que en el cliente que lo felicitaba.

-En fin, no pretendo quitarte tu tiempo. –Advirtió al darse cuenta de que muy difícilmente el cocinero tendría la mente en otro lado que no fuese la cocina durante su servicio. –Solo vengo con la intención de agradecerte y felicitarte. Yo siempre como aquí y la verdad es que muchas veces hasta me niego a comer en otros lugares. –Confesó esperando que no se le notara demasiado avergonzado. –Tu comida es lo más delicioso que he probado.

A pesar de su actitud mayormente estoica, Camus sí pudo mostrar sorpresa ante esas palabras, sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente y sus ojos con un tinte de ilusión le dieron una apariencia mucho más dócil, imagen que el griego quiso por algún motivo guardar en su memoria.

-Es… -Carraspeó con un nerviosismo apenas perceptible. -Somos un equipo de personas trabajando, no me corresponde solo a mí el mérito.

Milo apretó los labios: ¿A caso era tan complejo aceptar un cumplido? Justo cuando creyó que podría empezar a tener una conversación normal.

-Pero gracias, jamás había recibido un comentario así.

-Eso me extraña. –Afirmó. -¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Camus. –Dijo y el de cabello azul se sintió un poco decepcionado de que volviera a aquella forma de hablar tan monótona.

-Eso lo sé. –Sonrió. –Pero me refería a tu nombre de pila.

El de ojos violáceos guardó silencio unos segundos sin cambiar su expresión en absoluto, y finalmente volvió a repetir:

-…Camus.

El griego se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, acababa de descubrir que al parecer Camus no era solo un apellido. Para su pesar, sabía de sobra que los nervios no lo llevaban a dar la mejor impresión de su persona, sobre todo porque se le escapaban los peores chistes cuando eso ocurría.

-Perdona, creí que Camus solo era un apellido, ¿Te imaginas que tu nombre sea Camus, y tu apellido también?

Justo después de involuntariamente decir tal estupidez, Milo se mordió la lengua para no continuar, mientras su acompañante simplemente optó por mirarlo fríamente unos segundos más.

-Si me disculpa, debo volver a mi trabajo. –Declaró lo más cordial que podía después de haber escuchado aquel chiste que le había resultado entre extraño y ofensivo.

–Lamento eso, Camus, no soy bueno entablando conversaciones, solo debí decirte a lo que vine y luego retirarme. –Aunque si lo pensaba un momento, el chiste de Camus sobre ser astronauta había sido infinitamente más ofensivo que el suyo, pero Milo no estaba allí para pelearse con su chef predilecto.

-Aprecio tu comentario sobre mi cocina. –Hizo una muy pequeña reverencia, pero el griego deseó que al menos hubiese ofrecido una sonrisa leve, como para creer que lo que decía era verdad y que no estaba allí simplemente fastidiando a ese cocinero que acababa de conocer. –Y espero que siga siendo el lugar que eliges para comer.

Milo únicamente asintió con la cabeza, después de haber comprobado que hablar no era su fuerte y tampoco el del otro sujeto, supuso que con un gesto era suficiente, y lo siguiente que vio fue a Camus volver a su puesto de trabajo en la cocina.  
Llenó sus pulmones de aire y la soltó pesadamente en un suspiro para finalmente regresar por donde había venido. Antes de retirarse del establecimiento se cruzó con la curiosa mirada de Mu a quien no dudó en sonreírle.

-Me debiste decir que tu chef era un hombre con corazón de acero.

-Bueno, te dije que no le gusta dejar su puesto durante el trabajo. –Se encogió de hombros. –Ojalá no te haya asustado lo suficiente como para no volver.

-Estaré bien si logro borrar la imagen de su mirada cruel tratando de pulverizarme. –Rió.

-No es tan malo. –Contrarió el mesero. –Camus es una gran persona una vez que lo conoces bien, pero ni te imaginas la presión que hay al trabajar en una cocina.

Milo alzó una ceja pero prefirió no discutir, cuando pidió hablar con el chef del restaurante en su cabeza la escena había sido totalmente distinta. No le había dicho a Camus su nombre, ni siquiera había podido ofrecer un amistoso apretón de manos debido a la barrera gélida que había puesto el cocinero con su mirada poco divertida. Sin mucho más que hacer, se despidió del otro chico y se marchó hacia su hogar.  
Lo cierto y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, es que durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa, y aún después de tumbarse en la cama, lo único que el griego podía pensar era en lo muy estúpido que se había visto por su nerviosismo, pero sobre todo, en lo increíblemente bello y talentoso que le había parecido Camus. Por supuesto que parte de la belleza se esfumó cuando el francés abrió la boca y demostró ser demasiado hostil, pero esa sensación extraña seguía en su cabeza, y aunque su atracción por los hombres ya no era una sorpresa para él, tampoco lo sería el que Camus no aceptara un simple coqueteo y un par de noches apasionadas para satisfacerlo. Y es que Milo no estaba para otra cosa, enamorarse y tener además que ganar el amor de otra persona era demasiado trabajo para al final separarse y darse cuenta de que había tirado todo ese tiempo a la basura, y no habría llegado a esa conclusión de no trabajar diariamente en divorcios y parejas que empezaban diciéndose el uno para el otro y acababan arrojándose sus pertenencias por la cabeza y luchando por quién se quedaba con cuál hijo. Le resultaba difícil creer en un amor duradero, y consideraba una tontería invertir esfuerzo en algo que no duraría tanto como se llega a soñar en los primeros meses de una relación. Aquel cocinero se veía sobre todo inalcanzable, y por lo tanto representaba una pérdida de energía innecesaria. Amaba su comida y seguiría pasando mucho tiempo en su restaurante, pero en cuanto a la persona, probablemente la mejor decisión era fingir que jamás lo había conocido.  
Y a pesar de eso, al pegar la oreja en la almohada y cerrar los ojos, Milo solo pudo seguir pensando en Camus hasta quedarse dormido. Tal vez era una especie de embrujo, tal vez el destino lo odiaba.

-¡Maldición!

Fue lo primero que gritó al despertar y darse cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas al mismo asunto durante la noche. Gracias a eso estaba llegando tarde, y no precisamente al trabajo, ese día lo tendría libre, pero si existía algo peor que hacer esperar a un jefe, eso era hacer esperar a un amigo malhumorado y con un hilo de paciencia. En otras palabras, hacer esperar a Shaka.

-La próxima vez voy a venir una hora más tarde de lo que acordamos, así no tendré que esperarte cada vez que nos reunimos.

Comentó puñetero el rubio mientras veía de reojo la figura de su amigo agitado por el apuro.

-Hola Shaka, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Alguna vez te enseñaron algo de educación?

-Porque para ti es de muy buena educación llegar tarde a todos nuestros encuentros, ¿No?

Milo solo frunció el ceño para no discutir más: Shaka era mucho mejor amigo de lo que parecía, y es que había sido el único amigo que logró conservar de la escuela secundaria. Era un malhumorado de primera, pero de alguna forma el rubio siempre se había mostrado interesado, a su manera, de conservar la amistad a pesar de que sus carreras y caminos fuesen distintos. Milo a su vez se sentía cómodo con el otro hombre y por eso en sus días libres solían reunirse y deshacerse un poco de sus apretadas agendas.  
Fue en medio de una conversación cualquiera con su compañero que el griego tuvo, a su parecer, el plan más oportuno de todos:

-Shaka, ¿Alguna vez te he mencionado mi restaurante favorito?

-No. –Declaró el hombre con poco interés. –Probablemente porque los restaurantes y sus dueños tiemblan ante mi presencia.

Milo lo miró extrañado: Sí, sabía que Shaka era un crítico gastronómico que trabajaba para una de las revistas más populares, y sabía también que era terriblemente despiadado con sus reseñas, sin embargo, imaginaba que cualquier cocinero debería tener la suficiente confianza en su buen trabajo como para mantener la compostura ante un crítico.

-¿Y si te llevo a comer ahí, harías luego una crítica sobre ese lugar?

Preguntó demasiado sonriente para el gusto de Shaka. A pesar de ser un hombre pesimista y mortalmente sincero, al rubio le resultaba complicado decirle que no a Milo cuando lo veía tan entusiasta.

-Primero debo proponerlo, ¿Pero a qué viene esto? ¿Crees que no tengo nada que hacer como para ir a lo que seguramente es algún nido de ratas donde tú comes hot dogs?

El otro frunció el ceño tan ofendido como si fuera él el dueño de Le Renouveau.

-Es el lugar más increíble del mundo, te lo puedo apostar, la razón es que quiero que sea muy exitoso, y si le das una buena crítica en la revista donde trabajas, se hará muy popular.

Aunque en realidad, la razón era que haber sido el de la idea de llevar al famoso crítico que lograría hacer próspero el negocio, probablemente lo acercaría un poco más a Camus. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que su verdadero motivo era ese, y querer arrojarse a la avenida para que los transportes le pasaran por encima. Sabía por demás que el joven de cabellos aguamarina era un completo desconocido y no podría verlo como alguien capaz de alcanzar si ni siquiera tenía idea alguna de sus preferencias.

-¿Alguna vez leíste una de mis críticas? Soy muy exigente Milo, probablemente termines perjudicando ese lugar que tanto aprecias.

Shaka consiguió hacerlo dudar, había leído algunas de sus críticas y era verdad que su amigo no tenía piedad alguna ni reparo en decir cual cosa se le ocurriera, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba inmensamente difícil pensar que Camus y su estupenda mano con la cocina fracasarían ante el reto, era arriesgado, pero intentarlo era la única opción.

-Estoy seguro de que le darás una buena calificación, solo tienes que ir, si lo haces te deberé un favor.

Shaka suspiró y rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-Solo recuerda que te lo advertí.

-Y yo te advierto que después de probarlo no querrás comer en otro lado.

El griego de ojos celestes decidió mantenerse seguro en su idea de que todo saldría de maravilla, aún si ese disparatado plan no le servía al final para acercarse al chef, de todas formas impulsar la carrera de Camus hacia la cima no sería poco. Por supuesto que decidió ignorar el hecho de que, dependiendo de la opinión de Shaka, había bastantes probabilidades de que todo terminara en un completo desastre.

* * *

 **Comentario de la autora:  
**  
¡No puedo creer el estár publicando este fic! ya llevo varios meses con esta historia y al fin me decidí a empezar a publicarla...  
¡Espero que les guste y puedan dejarme sus opiniones!  
Pobre Bichis, al parecer no va a poder hacer nada al respecto y terminará interesado en Camus de todas maneras (Como le pasaría a cualquiera) Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo si favorece al restaurante o si al final arruina todo (?)  
En cuanto al título del fic, tuve conflictos porque está en francés, y me pareció que tal vez era confuso para la gente que no sabe mucho francés (yo por ejemplo(?) pero al final no he encontrado ningún título mejor. Soy pésima eligiendo títulos así que dejemoslo así.  
Creo que publicaré una vez al mes, porque todavía sigo trabajando en capítulos futuros, ya veré si luego publico más seguido pero no les puedo prometer eso!

En fin, espero un montón sus opiniones y ojalá les guste esta nueva historia :D

 **PD: Shaka es Ego de Ratatouille** (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Renouveau**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que el poderoso crítico gastronómico les anunció una no lejana visita, y justamente ese viernes en la noche contarían con su presencia en el restaurante.  
Camus había estado por demás nervioso toda la semana y las cosas solo habían empeorado desde el miércoles con la renuncia de su sous chef y la imposibilidad de conseguir un reemplazo digno en tan corto tiempo. El desgraciado se había ido detrás de otro restaurante donde le ofrecían un mejor puesto y un sueldo más elevado, y no lo culpaba, pero los había abandonado cuando más ayuda necesitaba y sus últimos servicios no habían acabado siendo un caos porque el restaurante no había estado tan concurrido como esa noche.  
Cuando Mu con una voz temblorosa y cierto temor le indicó que el crítico ya había llegado, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y lo más difícil era luchar contra ese nerviosismo mientras intentaba mantener el orden en la cocina, dirigir a sus compañeros, sacar los platos correctamente y por supuesto conservar la cordura intacta.  
Con un segundo libre y guiado por una enorme ansiedad, Camus salió de la cocina un momento y cuidando no ser visto buscó con la mirada entre los comensales al crítico, al que localizó en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Mu parecía estar esperando por la orden, pero lo que más llamó la atención del francés era la cara conocida que acompañaba a Shaka. Sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría al ver que era nada menos que ese muchacho atlético de cabellos azules que le había felicitado unos cuantos días antes. Si con sus felicitaciones pretendía evaluar la actitud del cocinero de forma sorpresiva entonces Camus había fracasado en la prueba notablemente, dada la gigantesca indiferencia con la que había tratado a su pobre cliente. No quería sacar esas conclusiones apresuradas, ni pensar que Shaka elaboraría estrategias tan extrañas. Sin embargo la presencia de ese hombre lo descolocó totalmente.  
Se apuró en volver a su puesto tratando de dejar los nervios en el pasillo, y daría lo mejor de sí a pesar de que tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—¿Lo vio, chef?

Oyó preguntar con marcada inseguridad a su ayudante.

—Sí, y se ve como cualquier otro comensal, esta noche no vamos a complacer el paladar de Shaka, vamos a complacer el de todos, ¿Entendido?

Su colega respondió con entusiasmo, más Camus sabía de sobra que la misma inseguridad que lo comía por dentro también atormentaba a sus empleados.  
El joven Mu seguía a la espera de la decisión del crítico que observaba minuciosamente la carta y se tomaba el trabajo de voltear a verlo cada tanto. Se estaba impacientando pero temía arruinar la reputación del restaurante, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación como esa y no quería sentirse el culpable de una mala opinión.

—¿Cuál es tu recomendación? –Preguntó y para el criterio del mesero, su voz sonaba demasiado altanera. Había pasado tanto tiempo viendo la carta para apenas hacer esa pregunta, ese hombre empezaba a ser un fastidio.

—Le puedo recomendar el gratinado delfinés, o los mejillones fritos, si lo desea.

—Pero todos los platos son buenos, Shaka. –Protestó Milo. –Ya elige uno, tengo hambre.

El camarero no pudo evitar asomar una sonrisa, señal de que estaba conteniendo la carcajada, y por desgracia esos detalles aunque mínimos no pasaban desapercibidos ante la entrenada mirada del rubio.

—Déjame hacer en paz mi trabajo. –Fue la cortante respuesta y el otro solo suspiró.

-¿Qué es el gratinado Delfinés? –Preguntó el de cabellos azules haciendo uso de su incapacidad para quedarse callado.

—Consiste en patatas cortadas en rodajas, con nata y gratinadas.

—Shaka me ha pedido que comiéramos lo mismo, hoy manda él, espero que también pague la comida.

Mu asintió sonriente, mientras la mirada incisiva de Shaka le demostraba a Milo lo muy avergonzado que estaba de sentarse en la misma mesa que él. Al griego poco le importaba la opinión de su amigo especialista en la gastronomía, ya había demasiados problemas en la vida como para que tu mejor amigo viniera a decirte que no fueras feliz, y esperar a que le hagas caso.

—Empezaremos con un _foie gras_. –Cerró la carta con fuerza y la dejó a un lado.

El mesero asintió ligeramente desconcertado: El hombre había pedido su recomendación y ni caso le había hecho. Suponía que todo lo que Shaka hiciera tendría que servir para a su evaluación. Y un poco sus decisiones también estarían relacionadas a su aparentemente irritante personalidad.

—Enseguida, señores.

En la cocina, las primeras comandas fueron exitosas, pero se sabía que los motores apenas se estaban calentando y la noche recién comenzaba. Camus no solo estaba lidiando con sus propios miedos, sino que se hacía cargo de los ajenos. Parte de su trabajo era liderar, y un buen líder debía inspirar confianza. No podía notársele desanimado o perdido, con un chef inseguro y un sous chef ausente, esa concina se hundiría en cuestión de segundos. El francés sabía que sus compañeros nunca habían estado bajo la presión que provoca atender a un crítico y además a un restaurante completamente lleno, y eso se veía reflejado en las demoras y pequeñas falencias que comenzaban a tener en su trabajo. Él mismo compartía el nerviosismo ya que tampoco había enfrentado alguna vez tal situación, pero verdaderamente deseaba que sus ayudantes le pusieran más empeño. Al cabo de un tiempo algunos platos comenzaban a ser devueltos por culpa de la carne poco cocida en unos, y demasiado cocida en otros.

—Mesa cuatro, me dijeron que está frío. –Comunicó el camarero depositando sobre el mostrador un plato de pescado. El suspiro de Camus fue tan audible que Mu hasta lució arrepentido. –Pero el crítico está degustando el _foie gras_.

El francés dio la impresión de ni siquiera haberlo escuchado y únicamente volteó a ver al resto del personal que parecía más nervioso de lo normal. El mesero de ojos verdes procuró salir de la cocina en el momento en que Camus comenzó a elevar el tono de voz. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba así, pero siempre le sorprendía cómo alguien de apariencia tan pacífica podía de pronto ser sumamente intimidante. Sin embargo lo entendía, Camus nunca dejaba de luchar y esforzarse por perfeccionarse, era la persona más trabajadora que había conocido y aunque estuviera desmoronándose, su pasión no se agotaba nunca y no parecía tener capacidad de cansancio. Probablemente el que los demás no demostraran la misma pasión por su trabajo y fueran inaceptablemente torpes en aquel día tan importante ponía al francés iracundo, y se imaginaba el sermón que estaría impartiendo ahora mismo en la cocina. Por ahora lo único que estaba a su alcance era hacer lo mejor posible.

—Apenas probaste la comida. –Advirtió Milo mientras él se encargaba de disfrutar su porción. Shaka se había dedicado a anotar más que a comer.

—¿Me meto yo en tu trabajo? –Respondió sin levantar la vista y su amigo resopló. –El salón parece bastante caótico. –Agregó por fin desviando su atención del cuaderno.

—Siempre te han divertido las desgracias ajenas.

—Soy responsable, Milo, debo hacer bien mi trabajo, no puedo favorecer a este restaurante solo porque es el favorito de mi amigo, sería una falta de principios.

—Yo no tengo principios, soy abogado. –Dijo sonriendo mientras untaba un pan con mantequilla de hierbas que era ofrecida a todos los comensales como cortesía de la casa.

Shaka negó con la cabeza preguntándose cómo podía Milo hacerlo querer soltar una carcajada incluso en aquellos momentos en los que no podía creer que fueran amigos.

—El salón está bien para mí.

—Todo está bien para ti, Milo, por eso soy yo el crítico y tú el que me trajo. –Resumió dando por finalizado el tema.

Durante la cena, Shaka pidió algunos platos más, sin embargo poco era lo que probaba de cada uno y lo que más hacía era escribir en su libreta, lo cual desesperaba exageradamente al otro hombre en la mesa, quien no había pedido la misma cantidad de platos que el crítico, debido a que él sí se terminaba su comida, jamás podría comer tanto. Ya para el momento del postre, el rubio se veía bastante molesto y pudo dejar de lado su cuaderno para dirigirse a su amigo.

—Me temo que voy a tener que decepcionarte, pero te lo advertí. —Dijo y el otro lo miró confundido. –Tendría que mentir demasiado para poder darle una buena calificación a este lugar Milo, lo único bueno que puedo destacar es la higiene, por lo demás no comprendo por qué recibiría una calificación decente, y es más, esta comida sabe a desesperación. –Comentó mirando los platos despectivamente. –Ni siquiera entiendo por qué está lleno el restaurante.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo piensa como tú, tal vez por eso. –El de cabello azul se cruzó de brazos mirándolo inconforme.

—Sé honesto. –Pidió después de silenciarse un momento. —¿De verdad te gustó tanto lo que comiste hoy?

Milo se quedó callado y era en ese entonces que Shaka sabía que lo había acorralado: Sabía que su amigo no le mentiría, ni siquiera para tener la razón. Entre las cosas que más le agradaban de Milo entraban su lealtad y honestidad, el hombre podía ser muy obstinado pero tenía que estar dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer en esta ocasión.

—Bueno… No tanto. –Confesó. –No estuvo tan bien como otras veces, la carne estaba fría y no tenía el mismo sabor de siempre.

—Sabe a desesperación. –Sentenció sonriente y el otro frunció el ceño. –Pero es increíble que no te hayas quejado si el servicio fue tan malo, ¿Te comerías la suela de un zapato si te la sirven en este lugar?

En ese momento ambos fueron interrumpidos por el camarero, quien se acercó de la forma más tranquila que podía: En sus adentros, Mu reventaba de enojo pues había escuchado la conversación desde el principio y se había indignado con cada palabra. Aceptaba que se habían cometido errores esa noche, pero de ninguna forma aprobaría que se cuestione por qué el restaurante era tan concurrido, había pasado tiempo admirando el esfuerzo y trabajo de su jefe y el resto de sus compañeros, de solo oír a alguien despreciarlo le daban ganas de vaciar una botella de vino completa sobre esa persona. Se contuvo lo suficiente como para poder sonar amable ante sus clientes.

-¿Desean ordenar algo más?

-No. –Contestó el rubio mientras terminaba sus notas y cerraba la libreta. –Ya tuve suficiente.

Mu lo vio con un ligero desprecio que falló en ocultar, pero agradeció que el hombre estaba demasiado distraído con su prepotencia como para mirarlo a los ojos, al que no se le escapó el detalle fue a su acompañante, y por alguna extraña razón Milo lucía como si se sintiera terriblemente culpable, algo incomprensible para el camarero, pero antes de que alguien más hiciera un comentario despectivo y terminara por despertar completamente su ira, el joven solo se retiró.

Después del apocalíptico servicio, Camus decidió poner en marcha el cierre y la limpieza, que por cierto si algo la necesitaba, era su uniforme. A pesar de que siempre se caracterizaba por estar pulcro, las manchas dispersas en su blanca ropa indicaban claramente que ese no era su día. No podía concentrarse en algo que no fueran sus fracasos, y debió esquivar más de una vez la mirada de Mu como para que este se diera cuenta de que no aceptaría ninguna palabra de consuelo. Las circunstancias se habían prestado definitivamente para verlo caer, y por mucho que luchó para mantenerse de pie su caída fue inminente desde que Shaka anunció su visita. Por supuesto estaba seguro de que la opinión del crítico no sería favorable, solo guardaba esperanza de que al menos no fuera sumamente destructiva. El silencio reinó esa noche, sus empleados nunca habían estado tan callados.

—Mañana será otro día, chef Camus.

Le dijo antes de retirarse uno de los camareros. Mu en cambio seguía viéndolo con ojos preocupados, tanta era su inquietud como para quedarse aún después de que se retirara todo el resto del personal.

—Vuelve a casa, Mu, ya no podemos hacer nada por hoy, no te preocupes tanto por esto, ¿No dijiste que tendrías pronto un examen? Tienes algo mejor por lo cual preocuparte. –Le recordó. A diferencia del otro camarero, el joven de ojos esmeralda trabajaba menos horas y Camus lo había permitido desde un principio después de escuchar la historia del muchacho y su sueño de poder convertirse en docente de escuelas primarias. Al comienzo lo había puesto a prueba dada su inexperiencia pero la capacidad de Mu para aprender y tratar de dar lo mejor en sus actividades le habían hecho apreciarlo mucho más de lo que se imaginaba cuando lo contrató.

—No puedo evitarlo, ojalá las cosas hubiesen salido de otro modo. –Expresó cabizbajo.

—Ya no se puede cambiar, siempre habrá altibajos en mi profesión, y también en la tuya. –Le dio una leve palmada en el hombro. El francés no era muy demostrativo pero en ese país que no era el suyo reconocía que quienes más se preocupaban por él eran sus empleados.

Mu asintió conforme, probablemente porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría para algo productivo, y solo entonces accedió a dejar a su jefe solo.  
Camus se tomó un tiempo para observar la solitaria cocina y meditar sobre lo ocurrido: Tampoco le caía muy en gracia la idea de que no hubiera nada que hacer. Soltó un largo suspiro y salió por la puerta de empleados que cerró con llave. A unos pasos más el hombre se recargó en la pared, aún no terminaba de digerir tanta mala suerte y sospechaba que lo peor no había llegado todavía. Entendía que era parte de su profesión, el que ciertos días terminaras tu turno oliendo a comida y preguntándote por qué elegiste trabajar de eso, pero ese día desbordaba tanto de emociones que falló en ocultarlas. Arrojó el pañuelo a sus pies y se soltó el cabello para liberarse un poco, y luego se deslizó por la pared hasta cubrir su rostro entre sus rodillas. Se dejó estar así un buen rato hasta ser interrumpido sorpresivamente.

-Disculpa…

Oyó una voz pero permaneció inmóvil: De todo lo que le había pasado, solo le faltaba encontrarse con un ladrón en ese callejón. Aunque daba por hecho que un robo no comenzaría con una frase como "Disculpa", y rápidamente cambió a la idea de que se trataría de alguien pidiendo limosna, sin embargo la voz se le hacía ligeramente familiar. Levantó la vista lentamente hasta encontrarse una vez más con esos ojos celestes sobre él.

—Ya cerramos. –Comunicó viendo hacia otra parte y haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar algunas lágrimas que se habían sentido con la libertad de salir. –Es muy tarde, ¿No te habías ido con el crítico?

Milo mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo supiste que vine con él?

—Los vi. –Respondió secamente.

En ese instante sintió el peso del otro sentándose junto a él y apretó los dientes sabiendo que sus emociones tendrían que esperar un rato más. No podía entender por qué aquel hombre actuaba de forma tan extraña, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—Si se te olvidó algo no fue en el restaurante, no encontramos nada después de la limpieza.

—No se me olvidó nada. –Se encogió de hombros. –En realidad vivo cerca de aquí y ya estando en mi casa decidí… Bueno… —Dudó. –Volver. –Pero al ver que el cocinero seguía en silencio y mirando a la nada decidió continuar. –Vine a la hora del cierre porque sabía que tendría una mínima posibilidad de encontrarte a solas para hablar contigo, y que no estés todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que pasa en tu cocina.

Camus carraspeó nervioso: ¿Qué podría querer un completo desconocido de su persona?

—En realidad quería disculparme contigo. –Soltó sorprendiendo bastante al francés, porque también, ¿Qué podría hacer un completo desconocido para ofenderlo? –Shaka vino porque yo se lo pedí.

Milo sintió por fin los ojos de Camus clavarse sobre él como dos flechas y tragó saliva aunque se lo esperaba totalmente.

—¿Qué? –Preguntó atónito.

—Shaka es un amigo mío. –Confesó y pensó que si seguía hablando, el otro hombre lo ahorcaría en cualquier momento. –Yo disfruto mucho la comida de tu restaurante, y le pedí que hiciera una crítica al respecto. –Suspiró. –Sé lo duras que son sus críticas pero me gusta tanto lo que preparas que estaba seguro de que a cualquier otra persona le pasaría igual. –Decidió guardar silencio un momento, pero el joven de ojos violáceos no hacía más que mirarle. —Supongo que no debo meterme en asuntos de los cuales no entiendo, solo quería ayudarte pero te perjudiqué, y no podía dormir sin hacerme cargo de la situación, al menos dejar que supieras quién fue el culpable.

Camus permaneció en silencio viéndole por un momento más, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos inquietos hacían que en la cabeza del griego ocurriera un torbellino de ideas, no podía definir exactamente la expresión de su acompañante y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

—No es tu culpa. –Sentenció antes de que Milo perdiera la paciencia, y otra vez le quitó la mirada de encima. –Trajiste al crítico a mi restaurante, pero él no me dará una baja calificación por ser malvado, la responsabilidad es mía, no tuya ni de Shaka, no te voy a responsabilizar por mi fracaso, tu como cliente confiaste en mis capacidades, pero no pude cumplir tus expectativas.

Milo se quedó perplejo: Camus había volteado toda la situación para terminar culpándose a sí mismo, seguramente sería todo más fácil si el cocinero le odiara o lo sacara a patadas. El hecho de que su intento por ayudar terminara haciendo sentir al chef tan miserable le quitaría el sueño por unos cuantos días.

—¡No fue un fracaso! –Se apresuró a decir. –Solo debió ser un día complicado, ¿O no?

—¿Lo notaste? –Lo volvió a mirar, y tan dócil que al de ojos celestes se le estrujó el corazón.

—La comida… no estaba tan bien como otros días, no voy a mentirte. –Aún si tenía que hacerlo sentir peor, Milo detestaba decir mentiras. —Pero esto no es todo, sé que en un buen día hubieses pasado la prueba de Shaka.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento más, Camus aún seguía resguardando su pecho detrás de sus rodillas como un niño en penitencia: Aunque aquel cliente confiara ciegamente en él, la verdad era que ya no tendría oportunidad de volver a enfrentar a Shaka en uno de sus días buenos, el resultado dependería de lo que el crítico había visto esa desastrosa noche.

—¿Sabes qué? –Comentó el de cabellos azules. –No creo que tenga sentido buscar un culpable, solo podemos aprender de lo sucedido y seguir adelante.

El otro solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que en el futuro vendrán personas de todas partes a comer en el restaurante del chef Camus Camus.

El joven griego se maldijo en sus adentros y a su nerviosismo por soltar un chiste tan estúpido en el momento menos preciso, y peor aún, el mismo que al parecer había resultado ofensivo en su último encuentro. Sin embargo, las palabras parecieron tomar a Camus con la guardia baja y lo hicieron soltar una pequeña risa que incluso a él mismo lo tomó desprevenido. Milo sonrió, no tenía idea de qué había hecho bien esta vez, pero sin duda hacer reír al cocinero se podía añadir a su lista de logros.

—De La Serre es mi apellido. –Confesó. –Soy Camus De la Serre.

—Suena prestigioso, Monsieur De la Serre, -Bromeó.-Mi nombre es Milo.

—Entonces… Milo. –Empezó poniéndose de pie ante la mirada de su acompañante. –Espero que no traigas a ningún otro crítico por ahora.

Quizá era descortés dejar la conversación, pero Camus sentía la necesidad de desplomarse sobre su cama y dejar fluir sus emociones en la soledad de su habitación. Milo por otro lado sintió un poco de amargura, no tenía ganas de acabar la charla tan pronto, pero no se quedaría allí sentado tratando de retener al chef.

—De todas formas, no conozco a ningún otro además de Shaka. –Sonrió levantándose también y se adelantó unos pasos con respecto al otro, no deseaba que su compañero notara que él quería quedarse allí conversando, su reciente apego hacia el cocinero era atemorizante y demasiado extraño. Prefería pensar que Camus era muy atractivo y nada más, porque lo era, pero eso era todo, atracción mezclada con la enorme culpa que sentía por arruinar su día. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?

—En absoluto. –Comentó el otro que ya planeaba irse, quebrando del todo las esperanzas del griego. –No tienes que compensarme nada, preocúpate menos por mi restaurante, estará bien. Buenas noches, Milo.

Antes de irse el francés ofreció una vez más esa mirada gélida impenetrable, muy diferente a lo indefenso que se veía tan solo un instante atrás, y Milo sin saberlo contuvo la respiración, tan anonadado que no se dio cuenta de corresponder el saludo, aunque estaba seguro de que ese no era un problema para el hombre que ya se había marchado. Contempló a sus espaldas la pared pensando en lo diferente que había sido todo de un momento a otro. No necesitaba muchas conversaciones más con él para darse cuenta de que era alguien bastante complicado y en definitiva, la conquista más difícil que se podía haber elegido. Estaba seguro de que tendría que esforzarse mucho más que con cualquier otro para lograr llamar la atención de Camus, pero si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo o no, ni siquiera él lo había pensado.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡No inventen salió todo súper mal! -Igual yo ya sabía-  
La verdad no estoy nada conforme con que Mu no le tirara el vino a Shaka encima :( (?) Jaja ok, el bichis lo arruinó todo pero ya veremos si tiene futuras oportunidades para reponerse! Espero que les gustara el capítulo y si pueden déjenme un review para enterarme! estoy super contenta con sus reviews del primer capítulo, les agradezco mucho que comenten esto :D  
La gastronomía no es mi carrera, pero procuro investigar sobre distintos platos y sus preparaciones para que todo quede más coherente y también porque me encanta!  
Muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigan siguiendo este fic(?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Durante semanas, Milo había estado tapado de trabajo, tanto como para llevarse algunas cosas a su casa y trabajar hasta la noche. No le sobraba tiempo para cocinar, mucho menos para pasarse por el restaurante de Camus, y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba ir para comprobar su estado después de la despiadada reseña de Shaka, el griego únicamente se conformaba con comprar comida hecha de camino a su casa, o pedir a domicilio.  
Su pequeña odisea comenzó un lluvioso miércoles, en el que se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina y de camino a su hogar, había parado para comprar algo de comer. Justo al salir de la tienda, el joven de ojos celestes se topó con un pequeño animal. Podía jurar de hecho que era el perro más pequeño que había visto, los primeros segundos había dudado que fuese un perro. El canino estaba solo, completamente empapado y temeroso. Sus grandes ojos enseguida se posaron sobre los del abogado y con un leve movimiento de su cola inició su ruego. Milo nunca había tenido una mascota, no sentía particular interés por tener una, pero los suplicantes ojos de ese perrito lograrían conmover hasta al más frío de los hombres. Se agachó para poder verlo mejor y entonces el animal solo reaccionó para alejarse con pavor y el joven se quedó inmóvil. Al cabo de unos segundos, y sin que el hombre se moviera, el perro se acercó con todavía un poco de desconfianza, y no fue hasta que Milo acaricio su cabeza que su cola demostró la verdadera felicidad. Supuso que se había perdido, y no pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo más debajo de la llovizna, por lo que se le ocurrió recoger al húmedo animal y volver a la tienda. Preguntó si sabían algo sobre un perro extraviado y ante la respuesta negativa ofreció su número telefónico en caso de que el dueño apareciera.  
Ya tenía muchas preocupaciones en su cabeza, pero no veía posibilidades de que una criatura tan pequeña e indefensa sobreviviera a las calles. Sintió aún más pena cuando el friolento canino se hizo una bolita en el asiento de su auto hasta llegar a su casa, afortunadamente en el edificio no estaban prohibidas las mascotas pequeñas y todo estaría bien en tanto no resultara ser un perro escandaloso. Lo dejó en el suelo y observó al animal curiosear temeroso por todo el departamento, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que la combinación de perro y día lluvioso no creaban ninguna buena sensación para la nariz ni la limpieza. No sabía cómo bañar a un perro y menos uno tan chiquito, pero pensó que usar su propia tina sería una excelente idea y de paso el agua caliente haría que dejara de temblar. Solo le tomó unos minutos debido a lo pequeño y dócil que era, lo cual reforzaba más su teoría de que ya tenía un dueño y se encontraba perdido. Tener al cachorro mojado escurriendo en su departamento le disgustaba demasiado, por lo que usó su propia secadora de cabello para alistar al can, y al cabo de unos minutos ya tenía a un emocionado perrito tan esponjoso y blanco como las nubes. No podía evitar reírse de la redondez del animal, se veía como un algodón de azúcar. Dio por finalizada su tarea cuando dejó una toalla seca sobre el piso de la cocina para que funcionara de cama, y por fin se sentó a cenar. Se vio interrumpido en el segundo bocado debido a los ruegos de su nuevo compañero y al bajar la vista otra vez volvió a notar esos brillantes ojos pedigüeños.

-Debe hacer un buen rato que no comes. –Le habló a pesar de que siempre le habían parecido extrañas las personas que le hablaban a sus animales. Supuso que uno nunca sabe cómo se comportará con una mascota hasta que termina conviviendo con una, aunque sea solo cinco minutos. –Pero no tengo comida para perros, podrías esperarte hasta mañana.

Le dijo y se dispuso a seguir comiendo, más la impaciencia y las relamidas que se daba quien lo miraba con ilusión le hacían un poco de gracia. Milo observó su bandeja y pensó que después de todo siempre le sobraba comida cuando compraba porciones grandes. Primero se propuso a terminar su plato a pesar de los pequeños ruegos y llanto insistente del cachorro que al cabo de un momento comenzaba a ser algo fastidioso. Tomó un plato plástico de su alacena y cortó en el unos cuantos trozos de pollo para luego ofrecérselos al perro que no tuvo ni tiempo de ver lo que le habían regalado, pues lo engulló en cuestión de segundos desesperadamente. El griego comprendió entonces que tanta insistencia se debía a que el animal probablemente no había comido en días. Su acompañante lució mucho más animado después de la comida pero no dejaba de contemplar la puerta con anhelo, Milo supo que el agua caliente y un plato de comida serían bien recibidos por cualquier perro, pero nada se compararía a su verdadero hogar, y ahora a todas sus preocupaciones se le sumaría el tener que encontrar al dueño antes de que la criatura colapsara de angustia. Tomó un par de fotos que compartió en redes sociales, era lo que veía comúnmente hacer a las personas cuando encontraban animales abandonados, y luego decidió bajar toda la tensión del día fumando un cigarrillo en el balcón de su departamento. Se sentía agotado de tanto trabajo y caía en la cuenta de que prácticamente no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Camus, ni en su restaurante, ni en todo lo que había sucedido, a diferencia de otros días en los que el francés monopolizaba sus pensamientos. Exhaló el humo pesadamente, tal vez Camus representaba demasiada incertidumbre, no se sentía preparado para afrontarlo, le era imposible notar siquiera un mínimo interés en él por parte del cocinero y eso le hacía pensar que lo mejor era no arriesgarse. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el chef hasta tenía esposa, o era simplemente una cara bonita con un carácter infernal: Lo cierto era que no sabía prácticamente nada sobre él, y entre todas las cosas, lo que más detestaba era sentir inseguridad, justamente él, quien desde hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba aquella sensación. Terminó su cigarrillo y nuevamente dentro de la casa pasó un buen rato distrayéndose con su nuevo amigo, y no porque fuese su intención, sino porque simplemente le divertían sus interminables caminatas por el ruido de sus diminutas patitas en el suelo de madera, y como se movía su colita con cada paso. También los juegos aun un poco tímidos, que Milo intentaba corresponder de la mejor manera, y sobre todo el hecho de que pareciera un pompón viviente. El cansancio lo venció finalmente y tras un largo bostezo decidió alistarse para una larga noche de sueño. Ya en la cama, más que relajado, sintió que alguien le robaba las sábanas desde un extremo de la cama. El abogado, que ya estaba demasiado agotado como para razonar, únicamente tiró de sus mantas para volver a taparse y murmuró algo que nadie jamás entendería. La respuesta sin embargo fue la misma, y otra vez las sábanas fueron arrancadas, en esa ocasión con más fuerza. Milo se sobresaltó y por fin despertó: No entendía qué estaba pasando, estaba completamente solo en la cama, no había quien luchara por las sábanas: Miró a su alrededor totalmente desconcertado y entonces recordó a su visitante peludo, que yacía justo debajo y movía la cola inocentemente al detectar el contacto visual.

-Si me dejas dormir encontraré más rápido a tu dueño. –Expresó somnoliento. –Ni entiendes lo que te digo… -Masculló algo molesto de que fuera interrumpido su sueño.

Se volteó bruscamente pero entonces entendió que sería muy complicado ganarle la contienda al perro, más que disgustado, tomó al animal entre sus brazos y lo subió a la cama.

-¿¡Qué quieres!? –Interrogó desesperado. En respuesta, y lejos de sentirse amedrentado, el animalito solo se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo del cuerpo del griego. Milo bufó. –Me imagino la clase de dueño que tienes, debe ser una de esas personas que malcrían a sus perros porque se sienten muy solos. –Expresó convencido y lo miró un momento más, antes de regresar a dormir profundamente: No tendría que trabajar al día siguiente, podía relajarse al menos por unas horas.

##

A pesar de que fuese un lugar por lo general plagado de personas, a Shaka le gustaba bastante ir al supermercado. Le agradaba la idea de revisar todas sus cosas para elaborar una completa lista de lo que hacía falta, y tomar los productos uno por uno según el orden de la lista. Pero algo que no se esperaba ese día, era que en la puerta del mercado hubiese expuesta una fotografía de un animal perdido, y no es que normalmente le prestara atención a los anuncios de perros extraviados, sino que ese perro era justamente el que Milo había encontrado la noche anterior. Se había enterado de ello cuando su amigo le envió un mensaje al respecto, por lo que prontamente le mandó una foto del cartel al abogado, esperaba que Milo estuviese pendiente del celular para verlo cuanto antes. Sin perder más tiempo entró y paseó por las góndolas que ya conocía bastante bien, sus movimientos se tornaban mecánicos pues sabía de sobra la ubicación de cada producto necesario, por lo que nada más lo metía dentro de su canasto y seguía su camino. Lo desconcertante sucedió cuando se aproximó a la góndola de las galletas dulces, ahí tomaría lo más importante de toda su lista, sus galletas de avena favoritas, se negaba a pasar demasiado tiempo sin un paquete en la alacena, y además detestaba ir a comprar y no poder conseguir absolutamente todo lo de su lista en un mismo lugar, porque había dos opciones: Ir hasta otra tienda, o volver a casa sin tener todo lo que había escrito, y ninguna de los dos caminos le resultaba demasiado agradable. Al acercarse al stand notó que solo quedaba un paquete de galletas, se sintió suertudo de ser la persona que llegó en el momento exacto para tomar el último. Pensó que era tan dueño del producto que hasta se tomó unos segundos para revisar qué más iba a comprar, y al estirar la mano se encontró con otra sobre la góndola. Se alarmó instantáneamente ante el contacto con la otra persona, y no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia ese que no era más que un descarado ladrón de galletas, alguien que interfería con sus planes de la compra perfecta. Lo tensó aún más darse cuenta de que ya conocía a ese muchacho, el que ahora sostenía dudoso el envoltorio, con esos grandes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad que se posaban sobre su persona. Shaka no supo cuál sería su expresión en ese momento, pero esperaba no haber demostrado la gigantesca sorpresa que sentía.

-Disculpa, ¿Ibas a tomarlo tú? –Preguntó el de cabellos lila ofreciéndole el producto, con los mismos ojos que tendría un niño arrepentido.

Shaka tragó saliva, era nada menos que ese mesero del restaurante, el que lo había atendido aquella desastrosa noche, donde solo podía recordar como bueno el servicio que brindaba ese camarero, o tal vez lo bueno era precisamente él.  
Mu se sintió un poco incómodo al no obtener respuesta y entonces el rubio habló.

-Sí, pero está bien, las tomaste primero. –Dijo bastante impresionado de sí mismo, ceder las galletas no estaba en sus planes, y probablemente saldría bastante arrepentido de esa situación. Mu, sin embargo, continuó ofreciéndoselas.

-La verdad, está bien si tú las quieres, no me molesta, llevaré otras.

Shaka volteó la cara en otra dirección como si tratara de ocultarse o mostrar desinterés.

-Solamente son galletas.

Entonces, Mu sonrió instantáneamente.

-Para mí no, en realidad cada vez que tengo que estudiar lo hago en compañía de estas galletas, son tan deliciosas que mi mente trabaja más rápido. –Comentó animadamente. –Así que ya que no te importan, me las quedaré yo.

Shaka lo miró de reojo casi afligido, para él también eran igual de importantes, pero no pretendía montar un escándalo por un paquete de bizcochos. Su compañero volvió a sonreír.

-Te atrapé, de verdad te gustan tanto como a mí, parece que vas a llorar. –Dijo y se las volvió a extender.

El rubio frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, aquel sujeto se tornaba irritante, no muchas personas desconocidas se aventuraban a tratar de ver más allá de lo que él les mostraba, la mayoría de las veces eso acababa en desastre y prefería evitarlos, sobre todo en los lugares públicos.

-No las quiero, camarero, son tuyas.

Respondió tajante y la expresión de Mu se volvió más hostil: Había decidido no odiar a ese hombre después de que destruyera completamente el ánimo de Camus con su crítica y faltara el respeto a su enorme trabajo. Comprendía que el oficio del rubio se trataba de escribir sobre su opinión, pero consideraba muy innecesario agregar detalles como que la comida le supo a desesperación, o que era mejor comer en otro lugar si uno esperaba llevarse una buena impresión de la gastronomía francesa. Todavía recordaba la indignación que le produjo leer la crítica, y si había resultado así para él, no podía ni imaginar la humillación que había sentido Camus. La personalidad de Shaka, por supuesto, le hacía más difícil la tarea de resistirse a detestarlo. El mesero no se forzó a sonreír y depositó las galletas directo en el canasto de su acompañante a pesar de lo que éste le había dicho.

-Que tengas buen día. –Dijo antes de seguir con su camino, sin darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar. Shaka solo lo observó hasta verlo desaparecer entre los pasillos.

El joven estudiante continuó con sus compras hasta que, justo antes de pagar lo que había comprado, notó que el paquete de galletas había aparecido como por arte de magia entre sus cosas. Mu frunció el ceño y observó bien la fila de personas que se extendía detrás de él. No podía darse cuenta de cuándo Shaka había puesto eso entre sus cosas, sin duda había sido muy sigiloso, y ni siquiera podía determinar si el hombre seguía dentro del supermercado. Al salir del establecimiento, buscó aún con la mirada al rubio, solo se quedó allí un momento y al no tener éxito decidió emprender viaje hacia su casa.

##

Dados los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, Camus comenzaba a pensar que tendría que enfrentarse a una larga racha de eventos desafortunados, pero entre tanta mala suerte, había logrado encontrar a alguien perfecto para cubrir el puesto de sous chef que había quedado vacante.

-Te prometo que te sentirás orgulloso de mí. –Afirmó el joven de piel morena y ojos verdes.

Era el primer día de trabajo de Aioria en el restaurante, pero desde el momento de su aparición, Camus no podía salir del asombro de volver a ver a su viejo compañero. Ambos habían estudiado en la misma escuela de gastronomía en Paris, Aioria porque a pesar de ser griego, siempre había tenido fascinación por la comida francesa y se quedaba en casa de sus tíos mientras hacía su carrera, sin embargo aun después de finalizarla, el joven decidió quedarse en el mismo país, mientras que su amigo después de mucho pensarlo, se mudó solo a Grecia para levantar su propio negocio. Volver a ver a Aioria lo ponía bastante contento y por un momento era capaz de olvidar los malos ratos. Aunque no era fácil deshacerse de la preocupación que le ocasionaba el que, después de la tan elaborada crítica de Shaka, la clientela comenzaba a bajar. Su tensión alcanzaba niveles inimaginables y confiaba en que su antiguo compañero pondría ayudarlo a traer la paz de nuevo al restaurante. Lo cierto era que no había desventajas, Aioria había estudiado en el mismo lugar que él, por lo que conocía perfectamente la elaboración de los platos, estaba muy al tanto de sus capacidades y seguro de que se integraría perfectamente al equipo. No podía pedir nada más, era definitivamente un golpe de suerte.

-De verdad te agradezco tu ayuda. –Se permitió sonreír relajadamente.

-¿De qué hablas? –El castaño también sonrió. –Suenas como si yo fuera a trabajar gratis. –Bromeó.

-Aun no comprendo qué haces en Grecia.

El francés mantenía contacto con el otro hombre no tan a menudo, pero no tenía idea de que Aioria había vuelto a Grecia desde hacía unos cuantos días, el griego lo había mantenido en secreto para sorprenderlo.

-Sabes que nunca pude decidirme, no sé si amo más Francia o Grecia. –Se encogió de hombros. –Quiero volver a vivir aquí, al menos por un tiempo, probaré suerte.

Camus sonrió, esperaba que ese tiempo del que hablaba el joven fuese bastante largo.

-Y me emociona trabajar contigo. –Agregó con una sonrisa radiante.

El otro desvió la mirada.

-No lo sé, en Francia trabajabas en un restaurante mucho más popular, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, eso creo, pero no tenía la oportunidad de ser sous chef, ni de trabajar contigo. –Le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro. –Es de hecho lo que más me emociona, estoy seguro de que haremos un gran equipo. Siempre fuiste tan apasionado y perfeccionista a la hora de cocinar, que desde hace mucho quiero acompañarte en tu trabajo, sé que podré aprender muchas cosas aquí.

Camus lo miró algo confundido al principio pero después le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Entonces bienvenido, sous chef.

-No se arrepentirá, Chef Camus.

Le dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba por los hombros sin mucha delicadeza y el francés casi se aparta, ya se había desacostumbrado a esos tratos, sin embargo tendría que relajarse, el castaño era mucho más efusivo que cualquier otro empleado. Prefería pensar que Aioria y su carácter afable traerían de nuevo la tranquilidad a su vida, con suerte las cosas comenzarían a mejorar a partir de ese momento. 

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Declaro oficialmente que el perro de Milo es el mejor personaje del fic uvu (?)

Como pueden ver, en este capítulo he puesto un poco de todo, para no centrarme solo en Milo, ¡Y por fin hay algo de Shaka y Mu! Además de eso, ha aparecido Aioria porque ya me estaba tardando en ponerlo en el medio de Milo y Camus (?) ¡Me pregunto qué papel tendrá! O mas bien ustedes preguntense, se supone que yo ya lo sé (?)

Bueno, acabo de responder sus reviews, bien tarde porque la verdad yo siempre los leo con todo mi amor pero nunca puedo responderlos al momento y termino dejando todo para lo último uvu Agradezco un montón todo el apoyo que le dan a la historia, me alegra mucho que les guste y por supuesto nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Renuveau**

 **Capítulo 4:**

Esa mañana, Milo se despertó recordando a su peluda compañía, que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente junto a él, y demasiado pegada para su gusto. El sentir el movimiento del griego al levantarse, provocó que el animal se incorporara casi saltando y dispuesto a acompañarlo. Milo sonrió al ayudarlo a bajar de la cama y lo primero que el perro hizo fue correr hasta la entrada del departamento y sentarse frente a la puerta, probablemente esperando la mágica llegada de su dueño. El joven de ojos azules suspiró con cierta angustia, sabía que al tenerlo en su casa lo estaba protegiendo, que era mejor que dejarlo en la calle, pero deseaba poder encontrar pronto al propietario pues temía tener que lidiar con un animal enfermo de tristeza.  
Preparó su desayuno con la intención de relajarse durante su día libre, trataría de no pensar en su trabajo por una vez, en lugar de eso se dedicó a saborear su pan tostado hasta sentir de nuevo el golpe de un par de patitas contra su tobillo. Bajó la vista hasta toparse con esos grandes ojos negros que buscaban su atención.

— ¿Tu amo te da de su desayuno por las mañanas? ¿O solo de mí te aprovechas?

Dijo observando cómo se movían las pequeñas orejas en punta del canino ante el sonido de su voz.  
Arrojó unos cuantos cereales y trozos de pan al suelo y la mascota se los devoró en cuestión de segundos.

—Espero que solo tengas hambre atrasada, y no que tu dueño te dejara por glotón. —Sonrió mientras le daba una caricia.

Justo después de terminar de comer iría hacia la tienda a conseguir un poco de comida para perros, no sabía si su nuevo compañero se quedaría con él mucho tiempo más, pero tampoco pensaba cocinar para el perro. Fue un minuto después cuando recibió un mensaje de Shaka que logró sorprenderlo bastante: El rubio le había enviado la foto de un cartel donde se pedía ayuda para encontrar a una pequeña perrita blanca que se había perdido unos días atrás. Milo nunca se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que su compañero temporal fuese en realidad compañera, pero no tuvo que hacer más que compararla con la de la foto para darse cuenta de que era efectivamente ella.

—Parece que volverás a casa- Comentó feliz, como si creyera que la mascota podía entenderlo. —Y mucho más pronto de lo que creí.

Pensó que sería bueno llamar al número celular que se veía en el cartel, pero de pronto le pareció una mejor idea enviarle un mensaje, de ese modo podría adjuntar varias fotos de la perrita y demostrarle a su amo que todo estaba bien. Se puso con ello inmediatamente y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando la otra persona recibió sus mensajes. Más de una vez se intentó imaginar cómo sería el propietario, posiblemente sería una niña pequeña que la buscaba desesperadamente, o incluso una anciana solitaria que necesitaba de su compañía. Quien sea que fuera esa persona, probablemente iba a estar muy contenta de reunirse con su mascota. Mientras esperaba respuesta, Milo observó por encima de su celular que el pequeño animal había vuelto a su posición frente a la puerta, y esta vez optó por rascar varias veces en busca de salida.

—Pronto vendrán por ti. — Le anunció y el can solo dejó de rascar la puerta al oír el sonido de su voz. Milo realmente agradecía que a estas alturas, la pequeña no estuviera haciendo un escándalo.

La respuesta no tardó demasiado en llegar y el griego tuvo que volver la vista a la pantalla de su teléfono. El mensaje no era muy largo pero se veía que detrás había una persona bastante formal.

 _"Agradezco mucho tu bondad, mi mascota ha tenido suerte de toparse contigo. Por favor, dime dónde y cuándo puedo pasar por ella."_

Con curiosidad se fijó en la foto de quien acababa de responder, pero no delataba en absoluto su identidad, por lo que únicamente tecleó la respuesta con los datos, cuanto antes el animal volviera a su verdadero hogar, mejor. Prefirió citar a la persona en el parque más cercano a su casa para evitar sentirse incómodo de recibir a un desconocido en su hogar, y el siguiente mensaje fue tan rápido como el anterior. El dueño prometía estar allí en una hora. Satisfecho por cómo se resolvía el asunto, Milo volvió a fijar la vista en la puerta pero notó que el perro ya se había marchado. Dio con ella en su dormitorio, y la encontró durmiendo nuevamente entre las sábanas que ella misma había tirado de la cama al suelo. El abogado suspiró y decidió actuar como si nada pasara, después de todo le quedaba bastante tiempo antes de tener que salir. Caminó un par de minutos por la sala antes de decidir reducir la ansiedad fumando en el balcón, no podía evitar preocuparse de que la mascota se escapara antes de llegar, después de todo la iba a cargar hasta destino y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella: Era el perro más pequeño que había visto, pero si había sido capaz de escaparse de su propio amo, entonces tendría que pensar seriamente en comprar una correa de camino al parque, lo cierto era que Milo no sabía nada acerca de los perros.  
Al cabo de un rato decidió cargar al animal hasta la tienda de mascotas más cercana, de allí iría directo al parque para terminar de una vez con todo, aunque hubiera deseado que la chica de la tienda no lo retuviera tanto tiempo: La joven no dejaba de enternecerse por el perro y le hacía cada vez más preguntas a las que Milo no podía responder. El griego tuvo que aclararle que el animal no era suyo para no salir de ahí corriendo sin comprar nada. Esperaría al propietario en la tranquilidad del parque ahora que tenía a la mascota asegurada con una correa, y al llegar la hora acordada decidió tomar una posición más visible y anunciar su presencia por medio de un mensaje. La respuesta volvió a llegar como si se tratara de una urgencia: El dueño de la mascota también anunciaba su llegada y decía estar aproximándose al punto de encuentro.  
Milo buscó con la vista a cualquier persona que se estuviera acercando pero su distracción fue interrumpida por los incesantes tirones que la pequeña mascota daba a su correa, volteó rápidamente y la encontró más feliz y emocionada que nunca ante una persona que la recibía de rodillas en el suelo. Reconoció al instante a aquel hombre, aun siendo incapaz de ver su cara, le resultó inconfundible ese cabello lacio y brillante de color aguamarina. Camus se puso de pie con la perrita en brazos pero le fue imposible disimular la sorpresa en su rostro, observó a Milo un buen rato mientras el abogado se quedó perplejo ante lo que parecía una burla del destino. Era ridículo que precisamente esa persona fuese el verdadero dueño del perro, pero después de ver al animal desbordar de felicidad en sus brazos tampoco se podía decir lo contrario. El griego pasó tanto tiempo sin decir nada, que finalmente Camus inició la conversación.

—¿Milo? —Dijo aunque en su mente planeaba iniciar de otra manera. Ni siquiera supo cómo le fue posible recordar el nombre de aquel hombre.

Su nombre sonó como la campana del despertador y se contuvo para no dar un respingo. Había pasado días tratando de quitar de su mente al joven frente a él, y consideraba que lo había casi logrado hasta ese momento. Por un instante creyó estar loco, pero no había ninguna duda de que era Camus.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. —Sonrió como si realmente no le importara el asunto.

Milo maldijo su suerte, como si el destino lo hubiera pegado a esos enigmáticos ojos violáceos que ahora mismo lo observaban sin descanso.

—¿Entonces este perro es tuyo? —Preguntó a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia. —Tal coincidencia me asusta bastante.

Camus pareció dejar de escuchar cuando el animal comenzó a lamerle la cara, y Milo alzó una ceja sintiéndose entre ignorado y asqueado de ver algo así. Nunca se entusiasmaba demasiado por las mascotas, pero pensaba que probablemente eso se debía a que jamás había tenido una. El cocinero pareció entrar en razón de un momento a otro y rápidamente volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Sí, yo puse los carteles que viste, es mi mascota, su nombre es _suzette_.

El griego contuvo una carcajada: Un cocinero francés nombrando a su mascota como un postre típico de Francia, no era lo más original. Sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de la gran importancia que suzette tenía para alguien tan aparentemente estoico como Camus.

—Yo… le di algo de pollo, no sé qué come normalmente, espero que no le haga daño pero no tenía otra cosa.

El otro pestañeó varias veces antes de continuar:

—Ya veo, no te preocupes por eso, te ha causado muchos problemas, ¿Verdad?, lo lamento.

—¡Para nada! —Se reprimió mentalmente por lucir tan exaltado. —En realidad me divertí con ella, es muy simpática, pero yo nunca he tenido mascotas, me alegra haber encontrado a su dueño porque se estaba poniendo algo triste. —Confesó y tragó saliva al recordar lo mucho que le había dicho a la perrita que su amo debía ser un solitario que la malcriaba demasiado, agradecía que el animal fuese incapaz de hablar para contárselo.

Camus dejó a su mascota al fin en el suelo y volvió la vista a su compañero quien decidió entregarle por fin la correa.

—Es verdad, —Recordó el francés. —Debo pagarte por lo que hiciste.

—Ni hablar. —Dijo casi sin dejarlo terminar. —No voy a aceptarlo, y no insistas.

El francés frunció el ceño ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero.

—Milo… —Volvió a intentar pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el otro que se cruzó de brazos.

—No. —Reiteró de mala gana, aunque se tomó unos segundos para meditar su posición al ver que a ese paso no existiría más solución que Camus yéndose amedrentado, o provocando una discusión que no acabaría jamás. Antes que eso prefirió mostrar un mejor semblante. —Es que no hago esto para recibir algo a cambio. Es tu perro, Camus, yo solo te lo estoy devolviendo, no veo el motivo por el cual tendría que aceptar dinero por algo así, no es como que sea un necesitado.

—¡No quise decir eso! —El otro joven se apresuró a hablar, incluso sin pensar en que su compañero podría decir algo más. —Tal vez podría pagarte con algo que no fuera dinero.

Milo suspiró a sabiendas de que Camus no se rendiría jamás, quizá lo mejor sería dar por su lado y recibir algo a cambio del favor que le había hecho. Sin embargo, de todo lo que Camus podía darle, a Milo solo le interesaba una cosa.

—¿Puedo pasar un rato más con ella? —Preguntó y el otro se mostró confuso.

—¿Pasar tiempo con _Suzette_?

—Es muy divertida, me quita el estrés, tal vez podrías hacer eso por mí, a menos que estés ocupado ahora.

Dijo intentando ocultar que su verdadera intención era pasar más tiempo con él. Algo que Milo detestaba era la forma en la que Camus lo hacía sentir: Demasiado estúpido y capaz de inventar excusas tan tontas con tal de poder estar un rato junto al francés y captar su interés. Pero se daba cuenta de que pese a su lucha constante para poder olvidarlo, las casualidades los volvían a reunir. Aun así, temía que dichas casualidades se acabaran, por lo que, si quería seguir viéndolo, tendría que apostar a su simpatía y habilidad para atraer a las personas, por muy difícil que pareciera el atraer a alguien como Camus.  
El cocinero sabía que si volvía tan pronto a su restaurante, Aioria se ofendería. El joven griego era muy capaz y talentoso, por lo que no tenía falta de confianza en su amigo, pero apenas eran sus primeros días trabajando y no estaba seguro de dejarlo a cargo de la cocina por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, la mirada expectante de Milo hizo que se lo pensara más de una vez y finalmente accedió. El hombre de cabellos azules no aceptaría dinero, eso se lo había dejado más que claro, y negarse a su única y simple petición no sería la mejor forma de agradecerle por las molestias que se había tomado.

—Por mi está bien, si eso quieres.

 **##**

Esa tarde soleada era la mejor para iniciar sus clases de yoga. El joven Mu se había animado a pasar su día libre probando algo nuevo para relajarse. Si bien sus horarios no eran los más predecibles debido a su carrera y al trabajo en el restaurante, nada le quitaba la posibilidad de tomar al menos una clase para distraerse. Ingresó con bastante ánimo y fue bien recibido por el profesor que estrechó su mano y le pidió que se reuniera con el resto de los alumnos mientras esperaban que diera inicio la clase. El hombre de ojos verdes obedeció enseguida y ni bien decidió un buen lugar, se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que había olvidado traer una manta, lo cual era un requisito para asistir a la clase. Miró a su alrededor y por supuesto, solo a él le faltaba aquel elemento importante, con mucha suerte lo dejarían tomar la clase en el suelo. Volvió a dar un vistazo esta vez por simple curiosidad y se detuvo alarmado en la figura que encontró junto a él. El hombre a su lado parecía no haber notado su presencia, se encontraba muy distraído alistándose como para voltear a verlo y Mu consideraba eso de buena fortuna. Su larga cabellera rubia estaba recogida para más comodidad y sus movimientos mecánicos lo delataban más que cualquier otra cosa. Dio un respingo instantáneamente cuando el otro se volteó a verlo, probablemente por tanto haber sentido el peso de su mirada. Shaka se quedó igualmente perplejo y el joven de cabellos lila procuró no olvidar su buena educación.

—Buenos días.

Saludó aunque no con demasiada efusividad, y le hubiese gustado hacer un comentario sobre lo rebuscadas que pueden ser las coincidencias, de no ser porque el hombre que tenía frente a él no le agradaba en absoluto. Mu no se sentía conforme repudiando a otra persona, sin embargo era consciente de que le había dado dos oportunidades al sujeto de caerle en gracia, y ambas habían terminado en algo para nada satisfactorio. Tuvo una respuesta rápida y bastante apagada por parte de Shaka, y prefirió pensar que así se acabaría la conversación, hasta que, para su sorpresa, el otro volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Debes extender tu manta en el suelo. —Anunció mirando directamente a los pies del camarero.

Mu tragó saliva, hasta ese momento nadie le había prestado la suficiente atención como para notar la ausencia de su manta, lo cual agradecía, pero tenía que ser justamente ese hombre quien se diera cuenta. Definitivamente no estaría de humor para darle una explicación, y no tuvo que hacerlo ya que el rubio continuó:

—¿No tienes? —Adivinó y Mu sintió una vena inflarse peligrosamente bajo la piel de su frente. —Te daré una.

—¡No!

Exclamó sin haberlo pensado antes. Shaka lo observó con semblante confuso y fue entonces que el de cabellos lila deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Tal vez esa tarde soleada no era la mejor para iniciar sus clases de yoga, después de todo.

—Estoy bien así, olvidé la mía, pero gracias. —Se compuso lo mejor que pudo.

Shaka pareció meditarlo un momento y dirigió la mirada al profesor en más de una ocasión, algo que le indicó a Mu que la clase comenzaría en cualquier momento. Sin pensarlo más el rubio tomó otra manta que había entre sus cosas y la dejó junto a los pies del otro chico. No dijo nada al respecto, y simplemente se volteó para no volver a verlo por el resto de la clase.  
Quien no pudo dejar de verlo en esta ocasión era Mu, que se había asombrado de que alguien que le parecía tan egoísta y antipático, fuese capaz de percibir su orgullo y manejar la situación lo suficientemente bien como para no arruinar todo otra vez.  
Se entretuvo bastante observando cada tanto la facilidad con la que el rubio adoptaba las posturas que a él le parecían más que complicadas, era obvio que Shaka tenía experiencia y que esa no era su primer clase.  
Procuró divertirse a pesar de ser consciente de haber fallado infinidad de veces en las posturas, era principiante y sabía que la única forma de mejorar era seguir adelante para aprender. Sin embargo, el momento más terrible para él fue tener que devolverle al otro la manta que le había prestado. Mu sintió sudor en sus manos, de algún modo esa persona provocaba que hubiese una increíble tensión entre ellos.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —Intentó no sonar demasiado nervioso.

—¿Te gustó la clase?

Preguntó el de ojos azules tornando todo aún más confuso: El hombre frente a él no podía ser de ninguna manera Shaka, por lo menos no el Shaka que creyó conocer: Ese Shaka le parecía incapaz de preocuparse en preguntar algo que lo hiciera ver como una persona amena.

—Sí, bastante. —Asintió sonriente.

—Me pareció raro encontrarte en este lugar. —Exclamó mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

Mu alzó una ceja: No estaba seguro de qué quería decir con eso.

—A mí me pareció más raro verte a ti en un lugar como este. —Dijo atrayendo sobre él una mirada cuestionadora. —Es que tu… Supuse que podrías pagar un lugar mejor, más exclusivo. —Soltó mordiéndose después la lengua por haber sido él esta vez quien echaba la leña al fuego.

Shaka volvió a quedarse meditando su respuesta, tanto que Mu pensó que esta vez ya no contestaría.

—Eso es verdad. —Afirmó sin ningún tipo de reparo. —Pero no me sentía cómodo con la clase de personas que asisten a esos lugares.

Mu se sintió más confundido que nunca: Asumía que la gente que asistía a esos lugares era, justamente, gente como Shaka. Escuchó muy extrañas esas palabras viniendo de los labios del hombre, porque, o el rubio se consideraba a sí mismo desagradable, o tenía dificultad para verse tal cual era.  
Solo reaccionó cuando vio al otro emprender la retirada.

—Espero que no lo abandones, te veré en la siguiente clase, y trae tu manta.

Dijo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el mesero aún se sentía extraño, y prefirió pensar que esa última frase de su compañero era una clara advertencia de que no volvería a ser solidario, solo porque así no tendría que asumir que, tal vez, era él quien tenía dificultad para ver a Shaka tal cual era. 

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:  
**  
¡Casi no llego a publicar este mes! Y destaco que tampoco respondí reviews, lo cual no quiere decir que no los agradezca o no los haya leido, si lo hice y súper gracias a todos por el apoyo que le dan a mi historia :D  
La verdad es que el motivo para casi no haber publicado es que estoy en épocas de exámen y todo se vuelve súper caótico, así que realmente en los momentos donde tengo tiempo de algo, no tengo ganas de ocuparme de ninguna otra responsabilidad xD pero finalmente me decidí a publicar aunque casi tarde, espero que no les moleste!  
Bueno, a continuación las aclaraciones que sí son importantes (?) Felicidades a luisamargotp, que adivinó que el perro le pertenecía a Camus xD la verdad temía que fuese algo súper predecible, pero lo cierto es que las historias como esta suelen tener aspectos predecibles(? El nombre de la perrita de Camus viene de los _Crepes Suzette_ , que,si es que alguien no los conoce ya, son un postre tradicional de Francia y se trata de unas tortitas o panqueques bañados en salsa y flambeados a la vista (Lo que los hacía súper glamourosos(?)  
La preciosisima Suzette es una perrita Pomerania, el cual es un tipo de Spitz Alemán. Hay cinco tipos diferentes de Spitz Alemán y se diferencian más que nada por los tamaños y colores, el Pomerania es el más pequeño de todos y en su edad adulta llegan a medir entre 18 y 22 cm. Pueden buscar fotos en internet de ellos pero les advierto que es un camino sin retorno y cuando se den cuenta habrán pasado las últimas dos horas de sus vidas viendo imagenes y videos de estos perritos porque son adictivos(?) Tal vez alguno de ustedes piense que la personalidad de Camus va más para tener un perro grande (O ningún perro xD) pero yo tengo el headcanon de que le gustan mucho los perros pequeños y consentidos.  
Y bueno, ya me dejo de comentarios, solo quería aclarar esos puntos pero siempre me extiendo un montón no lo puedo evitar Dx ¡Súper gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia! Me encanta que me dejen sus reviews y que le den el visto bueno a los capítulos, así que nos vemos en el siguiente (Donde Milo y Camus pasarán su rato juntos OMG) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Le Renuveau**

 **Capítulo 5:**

Milo estaba pasando un muy buen rato en el parque con Camus, y era más que consciente de estar demostrando que Suzette no estaba siendo su prioridad. Con suerte Camus no notaría que la perrita era nada más una simple excusa, y con todavía más suerte, el francés se sentiría tan a gusto como él en ese momento.

—¿Cómo va todo, Camus? —Preguntó sin estar demasiado seguro de instalar el tema. —La última vez que nos vimos no era tu mejor momento.

El otro joven lo observó por el rabillo del ojo un instante, casi sin ganas de contestar.

—Lamento que hayas visto eso, en mi defensa, no pensé que encontraría a alguien más ahí.

Milo no pudo evitar verse sorprendido por un comentario así. Al parecer, para Camus, mostrar sus emociones era una especie de pecado. No iba a negar que el muchacho era bastante serio todo el tiempo, y que él mismo también resultaba ser un poco cerrado en ocasiones, pero nunca se arrepentiría de haberse cruzado con el cocinero esa noche, ni ahora.

—No creo necesario que te disculpes. —Tomó asiento en el banco más próximo y cortésmente el otro hizo lo mismo. —Yo…

—No fue culpa tuya lo que sucedió con el crítico.

Milo fue interrumpido de inmediato, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo seria e incómoda que se estaba tornando la conversación. No se le ocurrió mejor solución que darle a Camus la razón, iniciar discusiones era lo último que necesitaba. Distraerse viendo a Suzette fue la única cosa que lo salvó de hacer un chiste estúpido por estar nervioso, o de tomar un cigarrillo, ese animal tendría ya un lugar muy bien asegurado en el cielo por ser tan misericordioso.

—¿De verdad vas tanto a mi restaurante, Milo? —Cuestionó por fin viéndolo a la cara.

—¡Claro! —Respondió como si no fuera necesaria esa pregunta. —Últimamente no he podido ir, el trabajo me mantiene muy ocupado así que me conformo con comer cualquier cosa, pero extraño la buena comida.

Camus se quedó pensativo: Había recibido comentarios de todo tipo acerca de su trabajo, pero hasta el momento la única persona que se mostraba como si sus recetas fueran una única fuente de agua en el desierto, era Aioria. Milo parecía ser un gran entusiasta de la comida, pero sobre todo de la suya. Probablemente acababa de encontrar otro fanático.

—No eres el único que ha dejado de venir. —Comentó volviendo su vista al frente.

Milo suspiró, no importaba lo que Camus dijera, se seguía sintiendo culpable de los hechos, pero no se volvería a disculpar ya que al otro hombre parecía fastidiarle tal actitud. Únicamente siguió escuchando en silencio.

—Respeto el trabajo de los críticos. —Continuó el francés. —Pero no logro entender a las personas que necesitan que alguien más piense por ellos. —Negó con la cabeza y lo que Milo distinguió en sus ojos fue un tinte de indignación. —Cuando haces algo que te gusta o vas a un lugar que consideras bueno, es muy poco inteligente dejar de ir solo porque alguien con más estatus que tú ha lanzado un artículo diciendo que a él no le gustó. Además es muy descortés. —Frunció el ceño casi fulminándolo con la mirada, como si en verdad le estuviera hablando a su crítico. El joven abogado nada más hizo lo posible por mantener sereno su rostro y buscar el paquete de cigarrillos que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —Me refiero a que insulta a los trabajadores de forma elegante, cuando somos nosotros quienes nos esforzamos todos los días para sobrevivir, él solo tiene que llegar y destruir todo con sus palabras sabiendo que es lo que a la gente le gusta consumir.

El muchacho de ojos azules se quedó perplejo ante las emociones tan intensas: Había pensado en Camus como alguien muy cerrado y enigmático, prácticamente no lograba creer que lo tuviera en frente confesándole ese tipo de cosas.  
El otro pareció darse cuenta tarde de su comportamiento e inmediatamente aflojó su cuerpo y desvió la mirada.

—Lo lamento, dije cosas que no debía.

—Dijiste lo que querías. —Contestó todavía asombrado y dando por fin con ese bendito paquete de cigarros que buscaba. —Me parece bien, Shaka escribe como si fuera un resentido. —Enseguida metió un cigarrillo a su boca y sintió bajar su nerviosismo. —Pero es mi mejor amigo, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé qué clase de persona es. No es una mala persona, supongo que escribir así es parte de su trabajo.

—¿Entonces justificas que sea tan cruel únicamente porque es lo que le piden que haga?

Milo encendió el cigarrillo disimulando a la perfección su estado interno. Según lo veía, no había forma de que la conversación terminara bien.

—No siempre puedes hacer lo que tú quieres. Eres el jefe de tu negocio, y no creo que dejes a tus empleados correr libres por el restaurante. Estoy seguro de que si un empleado no trabajara de la forma que a ti te es funcional tendrías que despedirlo.

Camus se quedó en completo silencio y aunque el griego ganó por abandono, no había disfrutado para nada la contienda, sobre todo por la atmosfera de incomodidad que se había instalado después.

—Fumas… —Casi susurró el cocinero.

Milo sonrió de lado sintiéndose todavía peor.

—Y tú eres de los que odian el humo de los cigarrillos. —Dedujo apagando el pitillo que tenía en su mano.

—No, yo… —El otro se apresuró para intentar detenerlo pero ya era tarde. —Disculpa, no tenías que hacerlo.

—Por mi está bien, no suelo fumar donde a otros les moleste. —Se encogió de hombros, a pesar de saber de sobra que en ese momento necesitaba un ejército de cigarrillos o una enorme taza de café. No planeaba confesarle al otro hombre que fumaba para tranquilizar sus nervios. —Hablemos de otra cosa, mejor. —Sugirió con la esperanza de cambiar el ambiente. —¿Cómo fue que terminaste en Grecia? ¿O siempre viviste en este lugar? Porque hablas griego perfectamente.

—En realidad nací en París, y ahí crecí e hice mi carrera, vivo en Grecia hace algunos años, pero se hablar el idioma porque mi madre era griega. —Informó el joven y se interrumpió solamente para acariciar a su cachorro que no dejaba de verlo con anhelo. —Vine muchas veces a Grecia cuando era niño así que conozco varios lugares, aunque ella se mudó a Francia seguía amando este país.

—Ya veo, ¿Y por qué se mudó a Francia?

—Porque amaba más a mi padre.

Milo detectó el tinte melancólico en la expresión de su acompañante y trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, más no encontró las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

—Debe sentirse bien, —Murmuró aunque perfectamente audible. —Encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a hacer algo tan significativo solo para estar contigo.

Camus pestañeó varias veces confundido: Él nunca se había detenido a pensar algo como eso, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo dedicándose a su carrera y nunca había sido capaz de vivir un romance de deslumbrante intensidad como el que habían tenido sus padres, pero aquello tampoco le quitaba el sueño.

—Bueno, tal vez es un poco exagerado, el dejar todo lo que tienes por una persona. No sé si yo aceptaría que hicieran algo así por mí, o si lo haría por otra persona. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —Pero yo no hubiera nacido si ellos no hubieran tomado esas decisiones.

El francés se dio cuenta que su débil intento por quitar seriedad a la conversación no había hecho más que el efecto contrario, pues el hombre sentado junto a él estaba lejos de mostrar una sonrisa o algo parecido.

—Supongo que está bien si a pesar de lo que sacrificaste sientes que al final obtuviste cosas mejores. Pero es posible que no sea así en la mayoría de los casos.

Milo se cruzó de brazos pensativo. Querer estar con alguien seriamente significaba arriesgarse a que nada fuese como lo esperado, enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que todo acabara mal y tu tiempo y esfuerzo fuera desperdiciado. Normalmente las personas no se ponían a pensar en lo valiente que debías ser para querer a otro. Ahora mismo deseaba como nunca él también ser capaz de ignorar aquello.  
Camus lo miró extrañado, su compañero parecía estar ausente, era más que obvio que su comentario anterior había despertado memorias indeseadas al hombre. Estuvo a punto de cambiar de tema, pero sorpresivamente el otro levantó el rostro para mostrarle una amplia sonrisa.

—Me parece que te estoy distrayendo mucho, Camus, no me he dado cuenta del tiempo que pasamos hablando.

El joven de cabellos aguamarina nunca había visto una sonrisa más falsa que la que se dibujaba ahora en el rostro de Milo. El griego tendría sus motivos para evitar hablar del tema, y él no estaba ahí para revolver los sentimientos enterrados de alguien que era casi un desconocido. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, Milo tenía razón.

—Bueno, es verdad, todavía debo llevar a Suzette a casa. —Asintió. —No pensé que lleváramos tanto tiempo aquí.

—Te agradezco que te quedaras.

—No. —Interrumpió enseguida el otro. —Yo nunca terminaré de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Suzette, ¿De verdad no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti?

El otro negó con la cabeza y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—No, ¿Me ves tanta cara de necesitado?

El francés sonrió haciéndosele graciosa la obstinación de su compañero, Milo era demasiado orgulloso como para recibir un favor, pero no podía quejarse de dicha actitud, en eso coincidían bastante. Eso había despertado aún más las ganas de compartir una charla más amena con el hombre. No podía decir que, con tantos temas incómodos, esa conversación había sido del todo agradable.

—Entonces me gustaría invitarte un café. —Propuso y pensó que para Milo sería difícil de rechazar una invitación a comer, el joven parecía ser un entusiasta de la comida. Sin embargo vio que el otro estaba a punto de protestar. —Así podremos continuar con nuestra conversación sin la presión de tener que regresar al trabajo. —Le sonrió para suavizarlo. —No siempre estoy trabajando, tengo algunos ratos libres.

—No te creo.

Bromeó el otro y Camus cambió su expresión, pero no pudo sentirse ofendido. Estaba al tanto de dar la impresión de ser alguien demasiado sumido en su trabajo. Y verdaderamente era muy detallista y dedicado, no podía negarlo. El griego se puso de pie y luego se agachó para despedirse del pequeño animal que fue a sus brazos con acentuada alegría.

—La pasamos bien, Suzette, no vuelvas a huir de casa.

El Pomerania lamió repetidas veces las manos del muchacho en señal de afecto, y Milo no podía decir que eso le pareciera de lo más agradable, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

—Bien. —Sonrió todavía sin levantarse del suelo. —Dime cuándo y dónde nos vemos.

Aquella disposición tomó por sorpresa a Camus.

—Bueno, dime cuándo estás libre y me haré un espacio.

—Oh, el gran chef Camus hará espacio en su agenda para verme, me siento importante. —Sonrió poniéndose de pie.

—Siéntete honrado. —El francés se levantó del asiento igualmente. —No cualquiera puede cambiar la apretada agenda de…

—Anda, dilo. —Pidió el otro después de presenciar el breve silencio de su acompañante. —Di que eres el gran chef Camus.

—No... —Dijo con una risa nerviosa. —Entonces, dime si estás libre el próximo jueves.

—Estás evadiendo el tema. —Canturreó el griego poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos. —Pero está bien, quedamos para el próximo jueves, cuando decidas el lugar y el horario puedes enviarme un mensaje, ya tienes mi teléfono.

Le entregó al otro toda la responsabilidad, y es que a Milo no le interesaba cuándo ni dónde, lo único que le importaba era con quién. Le sonrió, pero sonrió aún más para sí mismo pues no solo tenían sus teléfonos, sino que también tenían la promesa de volverse a ver pronto. El griego estaba tan emocionado que le resultaba difícil rechazar toda esa felicidad, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía como un adolescente.  
El jueves llegó demasiado pronto, sin que Camus se diera cuenta. La cantidad de trabajo había bajado un poco desde la desafortunada crítica de Shaka, pero su restaurante se mantenía en pie igual que él y sus empleados.  
Eligió para reunirse una modesta cafetería con vista al parque donde se habían encontrado la semana anterior. A Camus le pareció perfecto pues estaba seguro de que Milo ya conocía la zona, y además los postres que servían en ese lugar tenían muy buen sabor. Realmente esperaba que al griego le gustaran, se sentía intrigado por ver la reacción de Milo al probarlos, el joven le contagiaba su entusiasmo y alegría muy fácilmente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de temas culinarios.  
Llegó primero y eligió una mesa junto a la ventana para poder matar el tiempo observando el paisaje, pero al cabo de un rato la espera lo volvió impaciente. Miró su reloj varias veces logrando ponerse aún más tenso y sacó su celular a la espera de un aviso. Tal vez Milo no había podido hacerse un tiempo libre después de todo, sin embargo ambos habían hablado la noche anterior para ponerse de acuerdo, y parecía seguro de asistir. Dudó también que se le hubiera olvidado, aunque era otra posibilidad.  
Decidió continuar esperando, pues no quería ser quien enviara el primer mensaje: Si el griego llegaba tarde, tendría sus motivos y enviarle mensajes solo lo haría lucir desesperado. Camus detestaba sentir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso, terminó ordenando algo solamente porque después de veinte minutos de espera el mesero se estaba desquiciando más que él.  
No quería pensar que Milo se estaba burlando, pero tampoco quería preocuparse de que le hubiese pasado algo malo al otro, finalmente tuvo que enviar un mensaje pasados los primeros cuarenta minutos de espera. Si se trataba solamente de alguien impuntual, entonces el griego debería responder, aunque viéndolo bien, la última conexión de Milo había sido hace horas atrás.  
Camus torció el labio y se sintió más incómodo que nunca, solo se convenció de que el joven nunca llegaría al pasar la primera hora de espera. Suspiró pesadamente y guardó su teléfono, no había señales de Milo ni siquiera por mensaje. Al ver su mesa tuvo que desistir: Se había terminado ya el pedido y no tenía más nada que hacer ahí, además de estar sumido en su propio aburrimiento e impaciencia. La cafetería comenzaba a llenarse y pronto requerirían una mesa libre, su mesa, sin embargo Camus se las arregló para esperar unos diez minutos más antes de pedir la cuenta y retirarse.  
De camino a casa, Camus tuvo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: No era solo la sorpresa de haber terminado pasando el tiempo solo, sino que no podía evitar preguntarse qué le podría haber pasado a Milo para tener que faltar o directamente olvidar su acuerdo. Tal vez para el risueño hombre de ojos azules aquella reunión no era tan importante, el francés sin embargo tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo. Eso era lo más extraño de todo.

##  
 **Nota de la autora:**

Bichis no! D: por qué dejaste plantado al gran chef Camus en la primera cita?  
Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta el mes que viene uvu mientras tanto leo sus teorías al respecto(?)  
En este capítulo no sucedieron demasiadas cosas pero al menos conocimos un poco más de ambos personajes, esperen el ShakaMu, no me he olvidado de ellos pero van súper mucho más lento(?)  
También muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejan todos los meses, me ayudan un montón a seguir con esta historia y me alegra que les guste como va! Voy a responder por acá los comentarios de la gente a la que no le puedo responder por MP! Aunque en este caso solo es una persona xD

 **NAT:** Jajaja Me alegra que adivinaras que es una Pomerania, eso me hace pensar que hice un buen trabajo describiendo a Suzette xD Y es cierto que la relación de Shaka y Mu es mucho más tensa que la de Milo y Camus, supongo que es porque Shaka no parece ser humano pero no te preocupes, ya aprenderá (?) Y en cuanto a Aioria, viendo que su presencia le ha generado mucha intriga a todos, no diré nada muajajaja (?)

Otra vez súper gracias por sus reviews, y nos vemos el próximo mes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Le Renuveau  
**

 **Capítulo 6:**

La mañana comenzaba a darle paso al mediodía cuando Milo se despertó de un salto en la cama. El sudor recorría su cuerpo, pero lo más terrible era el punzante dolor que avanzaba por su espalda y hombros. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza emitiendo un quejido, el día anterior no había tenido tiempo para detenerse y al parecer hoy su cuerpo recordaba todo el estrés que había vivido. Estiró el brazo para ver la hora en su celular por simple costumbre, y entonces los recuerdos golpearon de pronto su mente: Había perdido su celular entre todo el lío. Todavía recordaba el estar respondiendo un mensaje de texto con desesperación cuando, al tropezar distraído, su teléfono terminó hundido en el agua de la bañera. Lo más frustrante de todo es que el joven planeaba vaciarla unos minutos antes, pero la noticia que había recibido mediante el celular se transformó enseguida en su prioridad, por lo que ni siquiera pudo preocuparse demasiado por la pérdida del aparato hasta que mientras iba conduciendo de camino al hospital, el ver la hora en el reloj de su automóvil le recordó que ya no podría presentarse a su reunión con Camus, y desgraciadamente tampoco podría disculparse. Incluso esto dejó de ser preocupación para Milo cuando descendió del vehículo y se dirigió como una flecha a la recepción del hospital para obtener la información correspondiente. El teléfono público había alcanzado para avisar en el trabajo de su situación y que gracias a la compasión de sus colegas lograra sacar un par de días para estabilizarse, pero ese teléfono de hospital no sería suficiente para avisar a Camus, pocos números Milo conocía de memoria y el del francés no era uno de ellos.  
Llegó a su departamento casi en la madrugada con la sola intención de desplomarse sobre su cama y no volver a abrir los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente.  
Se levantó con pesadez, el espejo reveló sus marcadas ojeras de agotamiento. Desayunó simplemente unas tostadas, su mal humor no le permitió pensar en hacer algo más elaborado y después de dar unos cuantos suspiros en el balcón salió de camino al restaurante. Pensó en caminar para despejar un poco su mente, pero sabía que tal plan no podía tener ningún efecto y finalmente optó por usar su coche para moverse más rápido.  
Las posibilidades de encontrar a Camus fuera del restaurante eran prácticamente nulas, pero tampoco podría salir en medio de la noche como lo había hecho la primera vez. Con suerte podría pedirle a Mu el favor de ver al chef una vez más, valía la pena al menos intentarlo pues aunque tuviera un nuevo teléfono había perdido el número del otro hombre y no encontraba otra forma de comunicarse con él.  
Llegó al restaurante sintiéndose demasiado estúpido como para continuar, y en lugar de dirigirse a la entrada se detuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque no mucho tiempo dado que resultó repentinamente asaltado por una insistente mirada de color esmeralda. Milo levantó la vista para encontrar a un joven de piel bronceada que le observaba curiosamente, y que no pareció avergonzarse de sus acciones hasta ser descubierto.  
Milo carraspeó sintiéndose incómodo y entonces el otro joven dejó oír su voz por primera vez.

—Perdona, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El griego de ojos azules reparó ahora con más detalle en la figura del otro. Llevaba un uniforme casi igual al que había visto en Camus, y eso era sobre todo lo demás aquello que había llamado su atención. Aunque el hecho de que le ofrecieran ayuda como si fuese cualquier anciano perdido le hacía pensar que se veía todavía peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —Preguntó como si el blanco delantal que cubría al sujeto no fuese suficiente evidencia.

—Sí, así es. —Contestó con pocas ganas de dar más información al respecto. —Puedes entrar y el camarero te dará una mesa.

El otro negó.

—Disculpa, ¿Camus está aquí?

El joven cocinero arqueó una ceja y le miró con curiosidad.

—El chef Camus está trabajando ahora mismo, ¿Quién lo busca?

—Mi nombre es Milo. —Se presentó con apuro pero el otro le interrumpió.

—¿Tu eres el sujeto que encontró al perro de Camus?

Milo se vio sorprendido de que aquel muchacho conociera la historia, sin embargo cada vez le gustaba menos el modo en que lo asaltaba con la mirada. Pero si el chico era la única forma de llegar rápidamente a Camus, entonces tendría que aguantar.

—Sí, yo fui quien encontró a Suzette. —Confirmó aunque bastante molesto de tener que darle explicaciones a quien ni siquiera conocía. —Necesito hablar con Camus.

—Ahora mismo está ocupado. —El joven castaño le comentó con total desinterés.

Milo se cruzó de brazos: Sería aún más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Entonces, estaré esperando hasta que tenga tiempo. —Mintió. Contaba con el tiempo justo antes de tener que volver al hospital y lo sabía, pero no perdería oportunidad de intentar traspasar la barrera humana que se erguía descaradamente frente a él. —Lastimosamente, parece que mis asuntos te incumben demasiado. —Decidió ir directo al grano. —Entonces, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

El otro ofreció una sonrisa sarcástica, más que seguro de que no era precisamente "gusto" la palabra que Milo quería usar.

—Soy el _sous chef_.

En el reducido conocimiento de Milo acerca de las carreras culinarias, el _sous chef_ no era otra cosa que un ayudante más, solo que dicho en francés.

—Pensé que eras su guardaespaldas. —Aprovechó la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

—No tiene uno todavía. —Frunció el ceño descontento. —Pero si sigue invitando a comer a completos desconocidos es posible que tenga que contratar a alguien más pronto de lo que pensamos.

El griego estuvo a punto de llevar la discusión a un nivel más elevado, y lo único que lo detuvo fue el sonido de la voz de Camus y su figura aproximándose.

—Aioria, lamento interrumpir, pero… —El cocinero se paró en seco viendo detenidamente a la compañía de su ayudante. —¿Milo?

—El señor te está buscando a ti. —El hombre ofreció una sonrisa forzada antes de emprender retirada. —Regreso a mi puesto, con permiso.

—Camus, no te quitaré mucho tiempo. —Advirtió al ver que el cocinero miró hacia atrás como si realmente le costara despegarse de su lugar de trabajo al menos diez minutos. —Solo vine a disculparme.

El chef asintió, después de darle varias vueltas al asunto había concluido en que invitar a un desconocido a comer no había sido su idea más brillante, y que probablemente Milo al pensar lo mismo prefirió no asistir. Sin embargo una teoría como esa no encajaba con la presencia del otro hombre en ese mismo instante.

—Tuve que faltar ayer, y no pude avisarte. —Se quedó pensativo un par de segundos intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para no tener que dar demasiados detalles. —Tuve una emergencia, y gracias a eso perdí mi celular de una forma muy estúpida. Lamento que tuvieras que esperarme.

El otro se vio bastante sorprendido ante tal noticia.

—¿Está todo bien ahora? Te ves muy cansado Milo, ¿Quieres sentarte a comer algo? Yo puedo…

—No. —Interrumpió intentando no sonar demasiado brusco. Y es que ya se veía venir cuál sería la oferta de su compañero. A estas alturas pensaba que Camus ya sabría demasiado bien que él no aceptaría cosas gratis, pero el otro no parecía comprender después de todo. —Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo, tengo que volver al hospital, solo vine con la esperanza de poder hablar contigo un momento porque necesitaba darte una explicación.

—¿Hospital? —El francés pareció ignorar completamente todo el resto de lo que Milo había dicho.

El abogado se reprendió a sí mismo por haber liberado sin darse cuenta un dato tan importante. Finalmente se encontró sin salida y prefirió dejar de ocultar el resto de la historia.

—Ayer me llamaron avisándome que mi madre estaba en el hospital, allí pasé todo el día.

Camus no contuvo su cara de preocupación, al punto de sorprender bastante al griego.

—Pero estará bien. —Advirtió antes de que el otro preguntara cualquier cosa. —Parece que fue problema del estrés, en realidad yo debería estar acostumbrado a que eso pase, no es la primera vez.

El cocinero observó la mirada baja de su acompañante y decidió no profundizar en el tema, al menos no ahora que ninguno de los dos tendría el tiempo o las ganas suficientes como para hablar de sus vidas.

—Entonces me voy. —El griego volvió a ofrecer otra de sus sonrisas poco sinceras. —Ya no quiero seguir robándote más tiempo.

—Espera —Lo detuvo el otro. —Milo, dijiste que perdiste tu teléfono, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, fue muy frustrante. —Confesó. —Pero ahora que tengo uno nuevo pienso que ya era tiempo de cambiar el anterior. —Se encogió de hombros. —Ahora que estoy más tranquilo trato de tomarme las cosas de mejor forma.

—¿Puedes registrar mi número otra vez?

Milo se quedó estático ante la petición. La pérdida de su teléfono con todos sus contactos estaba matandolo por dentro, mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Tendría que volver a pedir el número a todos sus clientes y además, había perdido el de Camus, el cual pensaba que no recuperaría.

—Tú me ayudaste más de una vez. —Continuó. —Bueno, en realidad solo una vez, y la otra lo intentaste y no salió para nada bien. —Milo carraspeó ante el mal recuerdo. —Quisiera poder devolverte algo, si necesitas ayuda solo dímelo.

El abogado solo asintió las suficientes veces hasta recibir el número y tenerlo registrado en su nuevo celular.

—No pienso molestarte con mis problemas, Camus. —Sonrió levantando la vista de la pantalla. —Pero seguimos teniendo pendiente nuestra reunión, no creas que lo voy a olvidar.

—No es necesario. —Camus comprobó que el otro hombre tenía bastante prisa dado que ya estaba empezando a ponerse en marcha, por lo que no dijo nada más.

—Y yo pagaré, porque tuviste que esperar por mi ayer. —Advirtió mostrando una última sonrisa, esta vez sincera, y agitando la mano a modo de saludo.

El chef le observó irse e inmediatamente regresó a su puesto de trabajo. Contradecir a Milo parecía ser inútil, al menos cuando no estabas dispuesto a perder tiempo en una discusión larga.  
Milo condujo hasta el hospital con desgano, el tener que pretender que todo era mucho más leve frente a otras personas hacía que la carga fuese más pesada estando solo. Se moría de sueño y la máquina de café lo atraía como si tuviese un imán, pero no se permitió tardar demasiado antes de entrar a la habitación. Desgraciadamente no podía sorprenderse demasiado por la cara de mal humor que cargaba su padre, y pudo adivinar a la perfección: El hombre tenía una reunión en su trabajo y estaba esperando a su hijo para poder retirarse a atender lo que realmente le importaba más que nada. Pero no era algo que el griego no hubiese visto ya en el transcurso de su vida, a estas alturas, lo único que a Milo le sorprendía era que su padre no se hubiese ido de todas formas antes de su llegada.

—Te haces esperar. —Comentó con poca simpatía el hombre. —Tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Lo sé. —Interrumpió el abogado para evitar recibir el mismo sermón de siempre. Lastimosamente, el mayor iba a continuar de todos modos, pero entonces se escuchó un resoplido de la mujer que yacía sentada en la cama junto a él.

—No entiendo por qué me tratan como si estuviera enferma. —Se quejó atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres.

—Porque lo estás, mamá. —Milo se sentó junto a la cama. —Tuviste un ataque de estrés, tus compañeros pensaron que era un infarto, ya te lo expliqué.

—Exageran. —Negó con rabia. —Estoy cansada de esta cama, y de la comida asquerosa, y de que me cuiden como si estuviera enferma.

—Apenas fue un día. —Comentó el griego mientras trataba de no perder la paciencia y su padre suspiraba viendo el reloj. —¿Preferías que te dejaran tirada?

—¡Debo volver a trabajar, Milo!

—La empresa no va a cerrar solo porque tu faltaste un día, nadie es tan indispensable. —Contrarió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no levantar la voz. —Volverás cuando los médicos digan que debes hacerlo.

Como respuesta recibió únicamente un gruñido molesto, y un saludo de despedida de su padre que salió corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Milo suspiró y clavó su vista en el techo, era como ser niño de nuevo.

—Me van a dar de alta pronto, así que puedes volver al bufete.

El joven de cabellos azules decidió omitir algunos datos, como por ejemplo que se estaba tomando días en el trabajo: Eso le provocaría a su madre otra crisis nerviosa. La obsesión por el trabajo que sus padres tenían no era cosa nueva para él, se recordaba perfectamente siendo un niño que debía rogar unas cien veces que revisaran sus cuadernos de la escuela, que fueran a sus presentaciones, que lo llevaran al cine, o cualquier otra cosa que un pequeño normal exigiría. Sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando o al teléfono, con un millón de otras ocupaciones que parecían para ellos tener más importancia que su propio hijo, y eso hacía que al final del día Milo sintiera que no conocía a su propia familia. Se avergonzaba un poco de recordar que las escenas más divertidas de su niñez estaban ligadas a salidas con padres de otros niños, pero sobre todo, los recuerdos más entrañables los tenía con la mucama que trabajaba en su casa. Una mujer latinoamericana con un acento divertido y que se defendía bastante bien hablando griego. La señora Piedad, o 'Pía', como permitía que el niño la llamara, tenía siempre una sonrisa en los labios y una historia divertida que contarle, o una deliciosa receta nueva que probar, sobre todo la dulce tarta de manzana con la que lo deleitaba todos los fines de semana. Milo había aprendido infinidad de cosas con la mujer, incluso varias palabras y frases en español. El esposo de Pía trabajaba en un barco en Grecia, y ella no tenía hijos, lo que a veces la hacía sentir bastante sola, pero fue precisamente la sensación de soledad de ambos lo que los había unido para crear ese vínculo tan sólido. Se consideraba suertudo de todavía tenerla, ya mayor, la señora Piedad se había mudado a una casa propia bastante lejos, pero el griego todavía podía darse el lujo de visitarla de vez en cuando para compartir más historias y alimentar su sueño de conocer América algún día. Milo era consciente de que aquella mujer había sido una madre mucho más presente para él que la suya propia, pero nunca había logrado el desapego suficiente de sus padres como para no seguir preocupándose por ellos.

—Milo, no me estás escuchando. —Reclamó su madre, que había pasado hablando varios minutos junto al chico que se encontraba sumido en su propio mar de recuerdos.

El griego dio un respingo al notar su distracción.

—Lo lamento. —Dijo a sabiendas de que no se había perdido de mucho. —Voy a buscar al médico para saber cómo sigues.

—Y dile que me saque de aquí, o me iré sola. —Advirtió.

Milo decidió salir de la habitación sin responder. Se tomaría su tiempo para encontrar al doctor, aunque no había duda alguna de que su madre había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

## 

La preocupación del chef por los asuntos de Milo se disolvió rápidamente cuando tuvo que poner su cuerpo y mente a trabajar en los encargos que llegaban, la mano de Aioria era una gran ayuda para él, incluso mucho mejor que su anterior _sous chef_.

—Disculpa la demora. —Le dijo volviendo al trabajo.

—No hay problema. —Contestó el otro cocinero. —Después de todo, cada vez cocinamos menos.

Camus alzó la vista sorprendido por aquel comentario.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste, Aioria? —Interrogó volviendo su mirada, ahora seria, a la preparación.

—Solo me sorprende que estés entablando una amistad con el hombre que ayudó a hundir tu negocio.

Camus estaba fuertemente arrepentido de haber mencionado a Milo frente a su amigo, cosa que ni siquiera había sido su intención, únicamente se le había escapado decir su nombre frente a su ayudante, y por supuesto la curiosidad de Aioria lo llevó a preguntar tantas veces, que el francés terminó dándole más de un dato acerca del abogado.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que ese hombre podría trabajar para la competencia?

—¿Y cuál es la competencia? —El francés rodó los ojos cansado. —¿El restaurante chino de la esquina?, ¿O el sujeto italiano que vende pizza?

—Podría ser cualquiera, me sorprende que seas tan inocente, Camus.

—A mí me sorprende que seas tan paranoico. —Contestó haciéndosele demasiado extraña la actitud de Aioria, recordaba a su amigo como alguien mucho más relajado.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para el negocio, para eso es que estoy aquí, cuando el chino, el italiano y Milo me demuestren ser de confianza, entonces voy a confiar. —Expresó seriamente señalando a su acompañante con el cuchillo. Camus se hizo hacia atrás.

—Lo que tú digas, pero baja el cuchillo. —Dijo bromista a lo que el otro sonrió después de todo.

—Sabes que no puedes tapar lo que sucede, Camus. —El griego volteó asegurándose de que el otro asistente estuviera lo suficientemente distraído y bajó aún más la voz.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —El francés le imitó. —¿Quieres que empiecen a pensar que vamos a quebrar y entren en crisis? Saldremos adelante.

—¿Hablaste con Mu?

El joven cocinero se detuvo bruscamente ante aquella interrogación, lo cual fue respuesta suficiente para el otro.

—No hay necesidad de hablar. —Negó. —Pensaré en algo para atraer más clientes.

—¿Y si te vistes de payaso y dejas que los clientes te arrojen pasteles?

Camus lo miró de mala forma, Aioria en un momento parecía preocuparse de sobremanera por el destino del restaurante, y al siguiente transformaba todo en un chiste ridículo.

—¿Sabes qué? Milo y tú no son tan diferentes. —Comentó a sabiendas de que herviría la sangre de su ayudante.

—Todavía tengo el cuchillo, Camus. 

* * *

Primero que nada, Aioria está siendo demasiado inteligente en este fic, lamento haberlo hecho tan fuera de personaje uvu (?)  
(Ok no xD) La verdad es que al principio iba a publicar esto hoy, luego no porque estaba muy cansada, pero después decidí si publicarlo porque ya estamos casi a fin de mes y no quiero fallarles(?) Además, yo quería que vieran que el bichis no es ningún maldito que deja plantadas a las personas porque sí (?  
Bueno hoy no tengo mucho cerebro para hacer demasiados comentarios pero creo que eso es bueno para las personas que se quedan a leer esto(?) Si gustan pueden creer que el del restaurante chino es Dohko y el italiano que vende pizza es DM (Yo si gusto creer eso) En fin, lo que plantea Aioria puede ser lógico, pero nosotros sabemos que Milo no es malo solo le tiene ganas a Camus porque quién no(?)  
Y bueno! gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, me alegra que les esté gustando este fic! nos vemos el mes siguiente!


	7. Chapter 7

**Le Renuveau  
**

 **Capítulo 7:**

Mu llegó ese día al restaurante tan animado como podía estarlo: El trabajo y su carrera lo tenían inmensamente ocupado y rara vez tenía tiempo libre, pero el joven trataba de mantener siempre su buen humor y disposición para hacer las cosas de la mejor manera. Las miradas insistentes que recibía de sus compañeros desde hacía días atrás comenzaban a volverse un completo fastidio y ese día el camarero decidió que era el colmo, hablaría con Camus de una vez.  
Mu no sabía quién había iniciado el rumor, pero algunos de sus compañeros ya le habían comentado sobre la posibilidad de reducción de personal, y él sabía más que nadie que era el más inexperto y reciente empleado, si había una crisis, entonces era más que razonable que tuviera que irse primero. Para el joven estudiante, eso había dejado de ser un rumor y lo que más le enojaba era el hecho de que Camus no tuviera la delicadeza de informarle de su situación, le resultaba difícil pensar que el chef sería tan desconsiderado como para presentarse y despedirlo de un día para otro sin haberle comunicado nada antes, por eso quería hablar de lo que ocurría de una vez por todas con su jefe.  
Entró a la cocina saludando animadamente y de la misma forma fue correspondido.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Preguntó observando el trabajo de Camus, no sabía nada de cocina pero le encantaba verlo trabajar, la dedicación y pasión del chef por su oficio le resultaban muy admirables.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —El otro no dejó de prestarle atención a lo que hacía ni por un momento.

—Más tarde abriremos y estarás aún más ocupado.

Ante tal insistencia del muchacho, Camus decidió dejar sus tareas por un momento e indicarle que lo siguiera a un lugar más privado: Mu no solía tener quejas, por lo que el francés realmente se preguntó qué podía ser tan urgente.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—En realidad, pienso que hay algo que tú deberías decirme.

El otro lució aún más confundido.

—De verdad prefiero que, si tienes algo que decir, me lo digas, y no pretendas que no pasa nada. Camus, somos pocos empleados y los rumores corren muy rápido.

El chef estaba empezando a sudar frío, aunque rápidamente se compuso: Se prometió a sí mismo que sería capaz de afrontar cualquier dificultad que se presentara con respecto a sus empleados, y aunque consideraba que todavía estaba aprendiendo, Camus no se permitiría flaquear.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres. —Sentenció con seriedad. —Mu, no te precipites, no sé de quién escuchaste ese comentario.

—No es importante, —Negó. —Lo quiero escuchar de ti.

—Entonces escucha. —Ordenó y el camarero se sintió frente a una corriente de aire frío. La mirada de Camus logró intimidarlo por un instante, pero Mu se negaba a ver a su jefe como una mala persona, el francés únicamente era estricto, serio y de pocas palabras. Pero Camus siempre se preocupaba por sus empleados, además, daba fe de que el hombre era mucho menos estricto fuera del ambiente laboral. —El negocio no está en su mejor momento, y no es algo que tenga que explicarte, tú mismo puedes ver que no atendemos la misma cantidad de clientes que antes. Con todo esto es posible que tenga que despedirte, Mu, si crees que tienes que saberlo, entonces no voy a ocultártelo. —El hombre de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sentir una tristeza profunda: A pesar de que él mismo había pedido que le dijeran la verdad, nunca estuvo realmente preparado para oírla. —Pero no te lo he dicho porque no creo que sea necesario. Voy a solucionar las cosas, Aioria y yo trabajaremos en un nuevo menú.

—Me parece bien, trabajaré más que nunca para asegurarme de que todo salga según lo planeas.

Mu deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la realidad fuera tan fácil, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo era, y Camus también. No dudaba que el chef haría lo que sea que estuviera a su alcance para sacar a flote el negocio y para no tener que despedir a nadie, pero el camarero no guardaba tantas esperanzas.

Un par de semanas pasaron desde ese día, y como imaginaba, Mu seguía trabajando en el poco concurrido restaurante, por supuesto que el negocio estaba lejos de cerrar sus puertas, mucho más si estaba en las manos de Camus, pero era inmensamente triste ver tantos lugares vacíos cuando meses antes algunas personas preferían hacer fila en lugar de comer en otro lado, la mala publicidad podía destruir por completo un negocio y Mu sentía que, para la cantidad de gente que frecuentaba el lugar en esos momentos, un solo mesero era más que suficiente.  
Su sangre hervía más cuando en clase de yoga tenía que ver a la cara al hombre cuyas palabras habían detonado la desafortunada bomba que destruyó casi por completo las ilusiones de su jefe y compañeros, además de sus posibilidades laborales. Aunque por momentos se le dificultaba estar molesto con Shaka, que estaba lejos de ser sociable y del todo agradable, pero cuando no se trataba de sus repugnantes escritos, no parecía una mala persona.

—Me apena ver que últimamente perdiste el interés en las clases.

La voz del rubio fue como un golpe en sus oídos, Mu ni siquiera se percató de que la clase había terminado y todos ya se preparaban para irse.

—El yoga es muy bueno para la salud, pero no si no puedes concentrarte.

El de ojos verdes decidió por fin mirar a quien le hablaba, le sorprendía el repentino interés de Shaka, pero no mentiría.

—Disfruto mucho el yoga, pero ni siquiera esta disciplina me ha servido para dejar de pensar en mis problemas. —Se encogió de hombros. —Algunas cosas no logro sacarlas de mi cabeza, simplemente es eso, y… —Dudó antes de seguir, no pretendía hablar demás pero al final las palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso. —Es probable que sea mi última clase.

Shaka supo disimular su sorpresa de forma excepcional, pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

—¿Cambiarás de instructor? —El rubio estaba al tanto de que no era la persona favorita de Mu, incluso podía apostar a ser al que menos deseaba ver en su vida cotidiana, así que no le fue muy difícil elaborar suposiciones de por qué el camarero decidía abandonar la clase de un momento a otro.

—No, en realidad me quedaré sin trabajo pronto.

El joven sintió frío recorrer por todo su cuerpo al pronunciar tales palabras, seguían ocasionándole dolor, sin embargo ante la mirada de Shaka, Mu no mostró otra cosa que fortaleza. El otro se dejó ver sorprendido esta vez, la noticia lo desconcertaba por completo, y rápidamente reformuló su suposición: ¿A caso el restaurante mediocre donde trabajaba Mu cerraría sus puertas? Tal cosa no le sorprendía en absoluto.

—El negocio del restaurante no está yendo bien, así que tras pensarlo mucho decidí que lo mejor es irme. Soy el empleado más inexperto, y sé que Camus no quiere despedirme, pero ya no puedo seguir dándole problemas.

—¿Te irás antes de que te despidan? ¿Te quedarás sin trabajo por tu propia voluntad?

—Es lo mejor. Sé que es difícil entenderlo, pero no puedo… —Mu bajó la mirada lamentando no poder seguir manteniendo aquella máscara de fortaleza. —Camus no es solo mi jefe, él creyó en mí cuando pensé que nadie lo haría. A pesar de que no es un hombre muy demostrativo, me ha apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba, para mí ha sido un privilegio verlo luchar todos los días para alcanzar sus metas, y me ha inspirado para luchar por mis objetivos, entonces no puedo… No puedo darle más complicaciones, sé que el restaurante estará mejor sin mí ahora, y es por eso que he decidido irme por mi propia voluntad.

—Pero sacrificarás tus propios sueños.

—Sí, pero no seré un egoísta.

Mu decidió que era momento de irse, nunca había planeado decir nada de eso, pero para su mala suerte las palabras brotaron solas, probablemente porque necesitaba alguien a quien contarle, incluso si ese alguien era quien menos esperaba.

—Entonces trabaja para mí. —Shaka ofreció repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa al otro joven que detuvo su andar inmediatamente. —Puedo contratarte como mi asistente, Mu, entonces no tendrás que dejar de trabajar, pero podrás irte del restaurante tal como deseas.

Mu se quedó inmóvil, le resultaba una terrible idea terminar trabajando para el hombre que justamente había influido en provocar su desempleo y todas las complicaciones que atormentaban su tan adorado lugar de trabajo. Sin embargo, le costaba rechazar la oferta pues temía tardar meses en encontrar otra cosa.

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que atino a decir. —¿Por qué me ofreces trabajo así, de la nada?

—Porque estoy buscando un asistente. —El otro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta. —Alguien que organice mi agenda, que tome mis llamadas, tareas simples. Y tú pareces responsable y de confianza, además de que estarás buscando empleo próximamente, creo que a ambos nos conviene.

Mu se sintió ligeramente decepcionado de la respuesta: Esperaba ver en Shaka una pequeña gota de arrepentimiento y culpa, después de todo, lo que estaba sucediendo era en parte debido a su brutal forma de criticar la comida de Camus, pero lejos de ser la culpa su motor, solo se trataba de una conveniente estrategia tejida por un hábil hombre de negocios.

—Bueno, en realidad en el restaurante tenía un acuerdo con los horarios, por mis estudios no puedo trabajar todo el día.

—Por mi está bien. —Insistió el otro desconcertando nuevamente a su compañero. —Podemos arreglar un horario.

Shaka parecía ir muy en serio, y para Mu se volvía una oportunidad difícil de declinar. Sospechaba que durante el trabajo, el crítico no se mostraría tan flexible, pero no podía darse el lujo de rechazar un empleo donde contemplaran sus horas de estudio, al menos podría estar ahí de forma temporal, hasta conseguir algo mejor, algo que estuviera lejos de Shaka.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo, antes respirando profundo y procurando que no se notara su indecisión.

—Será un placer trabajar contigo, Mu. —Extendió su mano en señal de saludo. —Me pondré en contacto contigo para informarte más sobre el tema.

Mu vio dudoso la mano extendida del otro hombre pero igualmente correspondió el saludo.

—Te agradezco la oferta, Shaka, espero que nos veamos pronto. —Y el pronunciar lo último se sintió como si tragara veneno.

Mu se retiró del lugar con una sensación amarga y preguntándose si lo que hacía era correcto: Tal vez trabajar con Shaka no había sido su decisión más acertada, pero ninguna otra cosa se comparaba con tener que renunciar a su trabajo actual: Tendría que enfrentar a Camus y decirle toda la verdad. Incluso podía imaginarse la cara de decepción de su jefe y lo muy en desacuerdo que estaría. En el mejor de los casos, Camus le diría adiós sin darle la mayor importancia, pero el saber que las posibilidades de que tal cosa sucediera eran nulas le quitaban el sueño al pobre camarero. Pero no encontraba otra salida, su decisión estaba tomada y no se echaría atrás por nada.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**  
AAAAAAAAAA oigan lo siento D'x en verdad lamento no haber seguido esto en meses, lo que sucede es que entré como en un huracán de cosas y estuve muy ocupada o bloqueada y etc, y solo un mes dije "me salteo este mes y publico al siguiente" y ya lo dejé por como un millón de años así que ustedes nunca hagan eso de dejar las cosas porque ya luego cuesta un montón retomar Dx! Espero que no se olvidaran por completo de esta historia...  
La verdad es que pensé que ya era tiempo de enfocar un capítulo en Mu y Shaka, espero que eso no enfade a las muchachas que vienen a leer sobre el bichicamus uvu pero bueno, todos son parte de la historia y merecen su tiempo en escena (?) Y pues la verdad es que incluso a mi a veces me cuesta recordar de qué va mi historia porque soy un desastre! Pero tengo esperanza de que cuando empiecen mis vacaciones voy a poder enfocarme más en todos mis proyectos de internet uvu  
Así que espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y agradezco a todos los reviews y las visitas que me dan porque son todos hermosos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Le Renouveau**

 **Capítulo 8:**

Esa cálida tarde, Milo se tomó un buen tiempo para arreglarse, lo cual terminó dejándolo bastante inconforme: Había acordado su encuentro con Camus finalmente y, a la espera de que esta vez todo saliera mejor, pasó más tiempo del deseado preparándose para salir. Temía que detrás de su aumentada preocupación por verse bien se escondiera la ilusión de estar a punto de salir a una cita, ilusión que por supuesto tendría que quebrarse al darse cuenta de que era solo una salida que dos posibles futuros amigos se debían desde hace tiempo. Aunque, por más autodestructivo que fuese, Milo deseaba seguir manteniendo esas esperanzas que en parte eran transmitidas por el hecho de que fue el mismo Camus quien tomó la iniciativa y propuso la reunión.  
Salió temprano para asegurarse de llegar a tiempo y al entrar a la cafetería descubrió que Camus ya ocupaba una mesa.

—Se ve que no hay forma de que yo te tenga que esperar a ti. —Le sonrió tomando asiento frente a él.

—Perdona, ¿Es muy temprano?

Milo rió.

—Tranquilo, me imagino que es tu estilo. ¿Ya habías comido en este lugar?

—Así es. —Camus asintió ofreciéndole la carta que tenía junto a él. —No sé qué clase de lugares frecuentas, Milo, pensé que tal vez sería más apropiado invitarte un trago, pero elegí este sitio porque me doy cuenta de que disfrutas mucho la comida.

El griego dejó ver sus celestes ojos por encima de la carta. Se le dificultaría disimular su felicidad, Camus había considerado más de una opción y se había tomado el tiempo de tener en cuenta lo que conocía de él para escoger el sitio: Eso podía ser simplemente parte de la personalidad detallista del francés, pero a Milo le gustaba pensar que se trataba de un avance.

—Ah, sí. —Afirmó poniendo toda la atención a su acompañante. —Pero no me malentiendas, cuando hablo con entusiasmo de la comida me refiero a tu comida, no a cualquiera.

Camus estuvo a punto de responder, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios del otro hombre. Milo ofreció una sonrisa involuntaria al ver la cara de sorpresa del chef al que había dejado sin palabras.  
El francés carraspeó y bajó la vista hacia el mantel por un segundo para luego devolverla a su acompañante.

—¿Entonces me equivoqué al elegir lugar?

—No. —Milo alzó una ceja: Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que Camus siguiera la conversación, pero si el otro no estaba dispuesto a aceptar debidamente los cumplidos, al menos se divertiría viendo esa reacción tan adorable que tenía cada vez que recibía un halago. —El lugar está bien, solo quería aclarar eso. No soy ningún experto en la gastronomía, pero he visitado muchos restaurantes porque vivo solo y cocinar no es mi fuerte, aunque no disfrutaba enormemente ninguno, hasta que di con el tuyo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué me gusta tanto? —Se permitió pensarlo un instante. —Tiene muy buen sabor, tal vez también me gusta mucho la comida francesa, aunque no la he probado hecha por otra persona. Y también me trae recuerdos de cuando era niño.

Milo se detuvo pero enseguida decidió continuar debido a que el otro se veía bastante interesado en su relato, especialmente en la última parte.

—Cuando era niño y me sentía triste, cansado, o enfermo, tenía la maravillosa comida que me preparaba una señora que trabajaba en mi casa. Cuidaba mucho de mí y tengo muy buenos recuerdos con ella, sobre todo de su tarta de manzana. La que preparan en tu restaurante me gusta mucho, pero ninguna supera a la de ella, lo siento.

Camus sonrió levemente.

—Me alegra ayudarte a despertar buenos recuerdos, la tarta de manzana es especial para mí también. En Francia es una receta muy reconocida.

El joven de cabellos azules asintió pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que su compañero dejara de mostrarse tan formal, sospechaba que Camus era un completo apasionado, y eran pruebas de ello lo que más quería ver.  
Los dos recibieron sus pedidos rápidamente, y Milo decidió que tomaría las riendas del asunto: Quería saber más acerca de su compañero, pero al parecer el otro no diría nada por sí solo. Su primer impulso fue preguntar por el estado del restaurante, más enseguida lo descartó pensando que si quería conocer más a Camus, tendría que aventurarse a hablar sobre otros temas que no tuviesen que ver con lo que ya sabía de él.

—¿Qué otras cosas te gustó comer?

El brillo en los ojos de Camus lo paralizó por un instante: No había pensado en la posibilidad de que el francés se le adelantara, pero sintió una nueva curiosidad despertarse ante la idea de dejar al otro preguntar.

—No hace mucho comí el pollo con salsa de hongos.

El otro hombre dejó su taza a medio camino antes de llevarla a su boca y la devolvió enseguida a la mesa, incapaz de perder el tiempo cuando se trataba de un tema tan importante.

—Esa receta también es muy especial, me la enseñaron cuando era pequeño.

Milo volvió a ser impactado por la interrupción, si bien al principio pretendía abordar otro tipo de temas, esos vibrantes ojos violetas le indicaban que una buena forma de despertar la pasión en Camus era encender una pequeña mecha y dejar que él hiciera lo demás.

—Lamentablemente… —Continuó. —Ya no la ofrecemos en el menú.

—¡Pero era muy bueno!

Camus le mostró una pequeña sonrisa que fue casi imperceptible, Milo decidió tomarse eso como un agradecimiento silencioso por parte del otro.

—Pero no era de los más pedidos, hemos hecho algunos cambios. —Informó para el pesar del griego, quien sospechaba que esos cambios se trataban más bien de recortes debido a la poca clientela, pero se había prometido el dejar de culparse por lo sucedido. —Diseñamos un nuevo menú, dejando los platos que más se piden y pasando de los que eran poco habituales. También hemos incluido algunas promociones y aunque no pensé que funcionaría del todo, lo de las promociones fue una buena idea.

—¿Promociones? —Preguntó luego de meterse un trozo de pastel en la boca. —Creo que me han dado ganas de ir.

Camus reprimió una carcajada mientras daba un sorbo a su té, casi escupiendo el líquido de nuevo a su taza. El joven cocinero dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa sumamente avergonzado, para su sorpresa, fue Milo quien liberó la risa que él había intentado disimular.

—¡Perdona, Camus! —El abogado trató de contenerse para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero la mano cubriendo su boca no funcionaba a la hora de frenar su risa. Vio al francés pestañear varias veces desconcertado, pero el leve temblor en los labios de Camus indicaba que estaba conteniendo su sonrisa todavía. —No pretendía provocar esto. —Lo que era cierto, como también lo era que lo mejor de su día había sido esa escena. —Sucede que, hago chistes en cualquier ocasión…

—Me doy cuenta, pero siempre me tomas por sorpresa. —Comentó mientras fijaba su vista en la taza, recordando el bochorno de hace un instante.

—En fin, —Continuó con intención de pasar la página. —Siempre hablamos de trabajo, tal vez deberíamos hablar de otros temas.

El chef dio un respingo como recordando algo.

—Sí, perdona, ¿Cómo está tu madre, Milo?

El griego torció el labio: No lo había dicho para pasar a esa otra clase de tema.

—¿Mi madre? Ya salió del hospital. —Se encogió de hombros. —No podría pasar quieta un día entero, eso la mataría.

El joven lanzó un suspiro sin darse cuenta.

—No es la primera vez que sufre esta clase de episodios por culpa del estrés, pero tal parece que no puede vivir de otra manera, aún si se pone en juego su salud.

—Bueno, pero tu fumas. —Interrumpió el otro. —Y eso pone en riesgo tu salud, sin embargo no dejas de hacerlo.

Milo arqueó una ceja con la mirada seria, y tal cosa le indicó a Camus que al parecer se estaba adentrando en un terreno en el que no le correspondía meterse. Aun así el francés no se mostró intimidado por la mirada del otro.

—Puede ser. —Entrecruzó sus dedos sobre la mesa. —Pero es diferente. Cuando yo era niño dependía totalmente de mis padres, sin embargo ellos a sabiendas de eso, se preocupaban más por sus trabajos que por cualquier otra cosa, incluido yo, o ellos mismos. Tal vez esté descuidando mi salud cuando fumo, pero yo no tengo que ser ejemplo para nadie, y tampoco tengo a otro que cuidar, nadie depende de mí, ¿Entiendes?

El cocinero mantuvo la mirada en alto, lo más razonable sería asentir con la cabeza y dar por finalizada la conversación, sin embargo, Camus prefirió no dar el brazo a torcer.

—No. —Sentenció. —Es diferente, en eso tienes razón, pero no necesitas que otros dependan de ti para cuidar de ti mismo.

Milo se quedó en completo silencio con una expresión que estaba lejos de ser amigable y que silenció a Camus por completo. El chef tomó un largo sorbo de té que quemó levemente su lengua pero ayudó a bajar su nerviosismo.  
El griego no tenía por costumbre que otros se preocuparan de sus asuntos, desde niño solía tomar sus propias decisiones de acuerdo a lo que creía correcto para sí mismo, y aunque esto lo llevara a sentirse un poco irritado con su acompañante por el atrevimiento, en el fondo se sentía invadido por una ligera calidez: A Camus no le cambiaba el mundo si él dejaba de fumar, así que no tenía otro motivo para decir esas cosas más que el hecho de desearle lo mejor, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace tan poco tiempo. En su cabeza resonaron las palabras que le había dicho Mu aquel día en que vio al chef por primera vez, y terminó entregándole razón: Camus podía parecer frío y desinteresado a primera vista, pero todo cambiaba cuando le dabas una oportunidad. Se sintió suertudo y orgulloso, pues pensó que seguramente el francés solo daba el privilegio de ver esa faceta suya a algunas personas.

—Me parece el mejor momento para cambiar de tema. —Propuso y el otro asintió con la cabeza. Sin notarlo se había producido un silencio bastante incómodo en la mesa, que únicamente era cubierto por el ruido constante que ofrecían los otros comensales.

—¿Qué otras cosas haces, además de trabajar? —Milo sorprendió al otro no dándole oportunidad de volver a tomar control de la situación: Ya que Camus se había metido a fondo en sus asuntos, el griego se sintió con el derecho de hacer lo mismo.

—Mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo… —El francés meditó un momento lo siguiente que iba a decir. —A veces me gustaría tener más tiempo para pasar con Suzette, me da pena dejarla sola. Aunque cuando tengo tiempo libre suelo pasarlo con ella, salimos a pasear seguido, y también me acompaña cuando veo películas en el sofá o cuando leo, paso mucho tiempo leyendo.

—Me di cuenta de que ella es una consentida cuando no dejó de insistirme para subir a mi cama en la noche. —Comentó sonriente y el otro abrió la boca para disculparse o al menos es lo que Milo dedujo antes de interrumpirlo. —No hay problema, Camus, está bien.

El sonriente abogado estaba dispuesto a seguir la conversación, pero sus ojos se desviaron involuntariamente hacia una nueva figura que enseguida se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Milo? ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí!

El hombre acompañaba sus palabras con una perlada sonrisa. Su cabello azulado caía desprolijo por su ancha espalda y sus ojos verdes delataban su incredulidad. Al apenas terminar de hablar, el sujeto se apresuró a darle un fuerte abrazo a Milo, quien se quedó estático y como si sus ojos fueran a saltar de pronto. Camus pestañeó varias veces y se dedicó a observar la escena con cara de sorpresa, hasta que su mirada chocó con la del griego y se apresuró a desviar la vista hacia cualquier rincón.

—Tampoco esperaba verte, Kanon. —Ofreció una sonrisa aunque temblorosa.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin saber nada de ti, es bueno verte bien. —El joven se interrumpió a sí mismo al notar la presencia del francés. —Lo lamento. —Se apresuró a decir. —No es bueno interrumpir, pero no todos los días me puedo cruzar contigo. —Le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Milo sintió un frío subir desde la parte baja de su espalda al ver que Kanon rodeaba con el brazo a Camus, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. El chef, totalmente desconcertado estuvo a punto de moverse, pero rápidamente fue paralizado con el comentario del otro.

—Mi única recomendación es que no te hagas ilusiones con Milo, seguro que ya te lo ha dicho, pero en caso de que se le haya olvidado, él salta de un lado a otro, nunca va en serio.

—¿Disculpa?

Camus frunció el ceño en una expresión bastante indignada y afortunadamente Kanon supo que era el momento exacto para dejar de invadir su espacio personal, eso sin embargo no sirvió para borrar su sonrisa.

—Kanon, no, con él no… —Balbuceó el griego intentando encontrar la mejor forma de dar una explicación al momento, por fortuna, el de ojos verdes no necesitó mucho más que eso para comprender y lanzar una carcajada. Era lo que el abogado temía desde que el otro hombre se paró frente a ellos: Kanon era la persona más indiscreta que conocía, y nunca pasaba la oportunidad de avergonzarlo en público, solo para divertirse.

—Lo siento. —Expresó mirando a Camus en primer lugar. —No imaginé que eran amigos, en cualquier caso, fue una broma.

El francés continuó con mala cara y no dijo una palabra, mientras el otro sujeto aprovechó para darle un nuevo abrazo a Milo, aún más fuerte que el anterior.

—Idiota —El griego apretó los dientes. —¿Qué pasaría si fuera un cliente?

—La verdad no se me ocurrió. —Comentó aflojando por fin el agarre y dándole una nueva palmada en la espalda al otro. —Pero tampoco puedo decir que no me pareció divertido.

Milo pensó que no podría haber un peor momento para que Kanon apareciera con su habitual alegría e hiciera ese tipo de bromas, y para colmo, no sabía si Camus era totalmente incapaz de disimular la incomodidad, o si directamente no deseaba hacerlo. Enseguida el de ojos verdes miró su reloj.

—Es grandioso verte, pero estoy ocupado, y tú también. —Le guiñó un ojo con picardía y a conciencia de que Camus estaba presenciando todo, a lo cual Milo no pudo responder con otra cosa que no fuera una mirada amargada. —Llámame luego para ponernos al día.

El joven de ojos azules no supo cuándo fue que Kanon se esfumó entre las demás personas de la cafetería, pero estaba demasiado abochornado como para que ese detalle tuviera importancia alguna en su cabeza. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Camus que se encontraba con la mejilla descansando sobre la palma de su mano. El hombre parecía no tener nada que decir sobre lo que había pasado, pero de alguna forma Milo necesitaba darle una explicación.

—Lo lamento, Kanon no conoce los límites. —Estiró los labios en una sonrisa algo forzada con intención de alivianar el asunto.

—En verdad a tu amigo no le importa mucho perjudicarte. —El chef bebió el último sorbo de té que quedaba en su taza.

El griego se le quedó viendo apenas unos segundos intentando resistir sus ansias de encender un cigarrillo, primero porque Camus obviamente había elegido sentarse en el sector de no fumadores, y en segundo lugar porque no estaba deseando iniciar de nuevo la discusión de hace un momento.

—Tenemos bastante confianza. —Declaró. —Kanon es algo así como mi ex…

Camus arqueó una ceja.

—¿Algo así como tu ex? —Repitió intentando comprender del todo el término.

El otro carraspeó.

—Sí, no fue nada importante. —Agitó sus manos anticipándose a algo que solo podría pasar en su imaginación. —Dime, ¿Representa una molestia para ti?

El chef nunca salió de su confusión.

—¿El que no tuvieras una relación seria con tu ex?

—Hablo de mi sexualidad, Camus. —Milo se tomó el asunto con suma seriedad: Prefería no pensar que Camus era un homofóbico o un idiota, pero existía una posibilidad de que así fuera, por lo que necesitaba despejar las dudas antes de continuar. Por su parte, el de cabellos aguamarina fue tomado por sorpresa, como si nunca se hubiera percatado del asunto en realidad.

—No, para nada. Yo también he salido con otros hombres. —El joven desvió la mirada como buscando otra cosa en qué apoyarse. —Así que no me ocasiona ningún conflicto, además estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras.

El griego estuvo a punto de explotar de felicidad en sus adentros, saber que Camus tenía sus mismas preferencias aumentaba todavía más sus posibilidades, sin embargo algo en su interior limitaba su alegría: Reconoció que el avanzar más le provocaba cierta sensación de temor, pero procuró que nada de eso se notara y mostro parte de su felicidad con una sonrisa.

—Si estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que quiera entonces deja de reclamarme mi adicción al cigarrillo.

El cocinero frunció el ceño y suspiró con resignación.  
El resto del tiempo que pasó con Camus fue mucho menos caótico, pero ahora que se encontraba reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en su día, podía asegurar que había disfrutado cada segundo. Sintió el aire fresco en su cara desde el balcón y se le escapó una sonrisa. Antes de despedirse, la emoción le había impulsado a comentarle al chef que volver a reunirse una próxima vez sería una gran idea, y el francés, si bien no se había mostrado tan entusiasmado como él, el hecho de que sonriera y asintiera levemente con la cabeza fue suficiente para que Milo comprendiera que había avanzado a pasos agigantados. El tiempo, la paciencia, y por supuesto su innata habilidad de seducción, harían el resto. 

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

 **Parece que esta vez no fui irresponsable con la publicación, eso es nuevo (?)**  
 **Bueno, ya que el capítulo anterior tuvimos puro Shaka y Mu, decidí que este capítulo se enfocaría más en el bichicamus y su preciosa cita que no es una cita pero sí es una cita (?) Yo espero que les haya gustado, y que sueñen con Camus escupiendo su té dentro de la taza (?) Normalmente durante mis vacaciones tengo tiempo de adelantar capítulos de esta historia porque mi beta la genial Rika (A quien en parte le deben el hecho de que yo publique esto sin dejarlo durante mil años y sin entrar en tantas crisis escritoriales) saca su látigo de fuego y me obliga a escribir (? Así que espero poder adelantar bastante para poder publicar en los meses donde no tengo mucho tiempo uvu Y ya, gracias por sus reviews, me pone feliz que les guste mi historia y espero no volverme a desaparecer (?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Le Renouveau**

 **Capítulo 9:**

— ¿Puedes creer que no quiere dejar de fumar?

— ¿Puedes creer que no hablas de otra cosa?

Aioria dejó de prestar atención a su mesa de trabajo para ver directamente a su compañero con una expresión de hartazgo. Camus por su parte se la devolvió.

—No es cierto. —Sentenció totalmente seguro y entonces el otro volvió al quehacer.

—El único momento en el que no lo hiciste fue cuando me saludaste en la mañana, y me sorprende que no hayas dicho Milo en lugar de mi nombre.

El francés se sintió confundido, no lograba comprender por qué Aioria parecía irritado, pero no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle ya que el otro pareció entender sin las palabras.

—Solo intento ser un poco realista, quiero que conozcas más a ese sujeto antes de ilusionarte con él y terminar desecho.

El castaño levantó la vista y no encontró más que la gélida expresión de Camus, quien estaba haciendo cálculos mentales para comprender lo que sucedía.

—Lo estás malinterpretando. —Declaró y el ayudante arqueó una ceja. —Milo es agradable, me cae bien, nunca dije que tuviera otro tipo de interés.

El otro chef no hizo más que mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Y por qué yo pierdo toda la mañana escuchándote hablar sobre alguien a quien solo quieres como amigo? —Le dio un leve golpe con el codo. — ¿A él le hablaste toda la tarde sobre mí?

Camus dio un suspiro con los ojos cerrados intentando recordar que ese era su lugar de trabajo y no cualquier otro sitio.

—Vuelva al trabajo, _assistant_.

Aioria fingió una mueca de sorpresa pero no desistió de la conversación.

—No te molestes conmigo, en el fondo deberías saber por qué te digo estas cosas.

—Soy mayor, Aioria, puedo cuidarme solo.

—Entonces cuídate. —El griego puso sobre la mesa un recipiente usando más fuerza de la necesaria, y Camus le miró de mala manera.

—Comprendo de qué se trata esto. —Expresó esquivando la mirada esmeralda de su acompañante. —Lo que pasó con Surt fue hace mucho tiempo, y no se volverá a repetir. Ya no soy tan inmaduro, además de que no todas las personas que conozca serán como él.

—No quería mencionarlo porque no quise meter el dedo en la herida directamente, pero no fue hace tanto en realidad.

Camus suspiró del hartazgo: Tenía un largo día por delante y Aioria lo estaba poniendo difícil desde temprano, de haberlo sabido de antemano, jamás hubiera elegido mencionar a Milo frente al griego. La repentina necesidad de sobre proteger de parte de su amigo lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Si ya no me afecta más a mi, no veo por qué sigue molestándote a ti. —Sentenció con esperanza de finalizar de una vez la conversación.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, casi indignado.

—Por supuesto que te afecta, estoy seguro de que hasta te cuesta pronunciar su nombre. ¿Puedes decirme que ya superaste la forma en la que te utilizó y te dejó como si fueras descartable?

—Si no quieres meter el dedo en la herida, entonces lo estás haciendo mal.

—Y si a ti ya no te afecta lo que sucedió no debería molestarte lo que te digo.

El joven de ojos verdes alzó la voz más de lo que le hubiera gustado y fue una clara señal de que si la discusión seguía ese curso no había ninguna manera de que terminara bien para cualquiera de los dos.  
La puerta se abrió a gran velocidad develando la figura de un joven ayudante apresurado. Camus estaba al tanto de que llegaría tarde ese día y decidió desviar su atención al empleado y sus eternas disculpas, restando importancia a su anterior discusión. Pelearse con el sous chef no era poca cosa, pero confiaba en el buen juicio de Aioria para sacar adelante las comandas sin que se interpusiera el orgullo.

##

El primer día en el trabajo de Mu sería difícil, estaba seguro de ello. Todavía recordaba los nervios que tuvo su primer día en el restaurante, cuando no podía evitar que las bandejas se tambalearan entre sus brazos, y Shaka estaba lejos de ser el jefe comprensivo que había sido Camus con él. A pesar de ello, y de extrañar su antiguo trabajo, estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí en cualquiera que fuera su tarea.  
Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que Shaka lo recibiría para trabajar en su propia casa, se sentiría más cómodo si fuese en una empresa u otro sitio, sin embargo el hombre parecía trabajar desde su hogar.  
Llamó a la puerta todavía deslumbrado por la gigantez del lugar y sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí cuando alguien contestó su llamado. Una mujer bastante adulta le recibió con una sonrisa identificando automáticamente que se trataba del nuevo empleado. Con esto pudo deducir que Shaka no recibía demasiadas visitas que no fueran laborales.

—Pase por favor, le informaré al señor Shaka de su llegada.

Mu obedeció a la mujer, y por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza el estar hablando con la madre de su actual jefe, no fue hasta que la señora pronunció esas palabras que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de probablemente una empleada doméstica. Paseó con la vista por la sala y descubrió el orden que cualquiera esperaría de ese hombre. Un elegante juego de sillones de color rojizo rodeaba una bonita mesa de café, y los amplios ventanales dejaban entrar la luz necesaria. Lo que más abundaba en la habitación eran estanterías con libros, estaban perfectamente acomodados y relucientes, tanto que Mu se preguntó si alguna vez alguien los había leído.

—Buenos días.

La firme voz de Shaka lo tomó por sorpresa y respondió sin pensar.

—Buenos días.

—Me da gusto ver que eres puntual.

Añadió el rubio y Mu se sintió ligeramente ofendido: No necesitaba decir algo así al apenas presentarse, él siempre era puntual y muy responsable, y aunque Shaka no lo supiera, nada le costaba imaginárselo, no entendía por qué el hombre contrataría a alguien que no le inspira confianza, pero al fin y al cabo todo se trataría de resistir, y después de todo podría llegar a ser divertido demostrarle a Shaka cuánto se equivocaba. Hacerle tragar sus palabras se convertiría en su nuevo objetivo.

—No estoy tan loco como para arriesgar el trabajo. —Contestó mostrándose bastante confiado. —Puedes estar seguro de que llegaré puntual siempre, a menos que sea un caso de urgencia, y en tal caso serás avisado cuanto antes.

—Espero que tal caso no suceda. —Comentó sin darle demasiada importancia, e inmediatamente se dirigió a un mueble del cual tomó algunos objetos personales. Mu aprovechó el no ser visto para mirar al techo en busca tal vez de alguna especie de ayuda divina que lo sacara de esa situación.

—En marcha, hay mucho que hacer. —Advirtió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

El joven de ojos verdes le miró confundido unos segundos, pero no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su jefe al no obtener ninguna información más. Shaka lo guió hasta un lujoso automóvil donde su chofer le esperaba, y para Mu todo se tornó confuso: A juzgar por la casa, los empleados, y el bastante elevado sueldo que le pagaría solo por ser su asistente, no había duda de que su jefe era una persona con una muy buena posición económica. Mientras se subía al coche se sintió ofendido de tener cerca a alguien que recaudaba su fortuna a partir de criticar el trabajo de los demás. Shaka tomó asiento a su lado e indicó al chofer el destino que había elegido, justo después comenzó a dar indicaciones sin pausa a su nuevo asistente.

—Desde hoy estarás a cargo de mi agenda. —Le informó entregando una bonita agenda de cuero negro. —Últimamente no tengo tiempo para pequeñeces.

El asistente arqueó una ceja: Al parecer su trabajo sería encargarse de pequeñeces, nada importante.

—Estudiala si quieres, tendrás que tomar mis recados, mis llamadas, resolver cuestiones para las que no tengo tiempo o ganas, ordenar mis tareas. Me acompañarás a todas partes, tomarás apuntes de mis críticas cuando te lo pida, no es muy complicado, te adaptarás rápido, lo sé.

Mu se quedó petrificado en el asiento del auto: No dudaba de sus capacidades laborales, podría conquistar ese trabajo y lo sabía mejor que Shaka. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era disfrutarlo del todo. No se le había pasado por la mente el tener que acompañar a Shaka a hacer sus críticas, tendría que resistir las terribles ganas de arrojarle comida a la cara cuando hablara mal del esfuerzo de los chefs, y tendría siempre que recordar aquella horrible noche en la que el irrespetuoso crítico cambió el destino de Le Renouveau. No pudo evitar pensar en su anterior trabajo y en cuanto disfrutaría más estar sirviendo mesas en el restaurante y bromeando con otros empleados y los clientes. Los primeros días Camus tampoco había sido el jefe más simpático, recordaba todavía el pesar que le provocaba tener esa profunda mirada violácea juzgándolo todo el día, sin embargo, el tiempo y el trabajo arduo de Mu habían despertado una total confianza en él de parte del chef y eso había suavizado por completo el asunto, no podía decir que lo mismo sucedería con su nuevo jefe, aunque rogaba que así fuera.  
Una vez que llegaron a destino, Mu siguió a su jefe al interior de un restaurante visiblemente lujoso, recorrió todo con la vista y el lugar estaba bastante lleno. Supuso que eso pasaría hasta que el rubio diera su crítica, entonces el lugar terminaría vacío, pero para su sorpresa, en ningún momento tomaron asiento, sino que un hombre vestido de traje recibió a Shaka con una calurosa sonrisa y les invitó a alejarse de la multitud. El hombre, que resultó ser el dueño del restaurante, les ofreció enseguida algo para beber, sin embargo los dos rechazaron la oferta y Shaka se dispuso a alejarse para continuar la conversación en cuanto su teléfono comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa que Mu tenía a su lado.

—Mu, contesta por favor. —Pidió sorprendiendo al joven, quien no pensaba que tendría que contestar alguna vez el teléfono personal de su jefe, sin embargo al otro no parecía molestarle.

El muchacho de cabellos lila ojeó la pantalla reconociendo con rapidez el nombre de quien llamaba.

—Es Milo. —Se apresuró a decir antes de que el otro se fuera.

—Dile que estoy ocupado ahora.

El rubio desapareció junto con el dueño del restaurante, dejando solo a Mu con el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar. Sin dudarlo contestó, desconcertando bastante a quien estaba del otro lado, Milo parecía no haber reconocido la voz del que contestaba, y era normal, probablemente el hombre se esperaba que Shaka atendiera su propio teléfono.

—Perdone, creo que me he confundido de número.

—¡No, Milo, espera!

—¿Shaka qué demonios le pasó a tu voz?

El asistente contuvo la risa, no esperaba menos que ese comentario de alguien como Milo.

—Escucha, no soy Shaka, soy Mu.

—¿¡Mu!?

No le fue difícil adivinar la cara de sorpresa que tendría el abogado en ese momento.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces?… ¿Cómo?, ¿Y por qué?

El balbuceo del griego le sacó otra sonrisa, la llamada de Milo era una bocanada de aire fresco que realmente necesitaba.

—Eso significa que no estuviste yendo al restaurante últimamente, Milo, ya no trabajo allí. —Hizo una pausa, pero con su silencio Milo le exigía una explicación. —Decidí renunciar, las cosas se estaban complicando mucho, y de seguir así Camus iba a tener que despedirme para achicar personal, no quería llegar a ese punto, de dejar que tuviera que hacer algo tan triste.

—Vaya…

Esperó a que el otro continuara, pero al parecer el abogado se había quedado corto de palabras.

—Shaka y yo coincidimos en una clase de yoga, ¿Sabes? Y cuando le conté de mi situación, me contrató como su asistente. Ahora trabajo para él.

—Increíble, aunque en parte me alegro de que no te quedaras sin trabajo. ¿Está el adorable Shaka por ahí?

—No, me ha pedido que te informara que está ocupado en este momento.

Unos segundos más tarde, la contagiosa risa de Milo se escuchó del otro lado.

—Ojalá me hubiese enterado antes de tu situación, Mu, hubiera jodido a todos en el bufete para convencerlos de que necesitamos un asistente.

Mu se sorprendió ante el comentario, imaginándose inmediatamente lo diferente, y sobre todo divertido que sería trabajar con Milo, en ese momento también deseó haberse encontrado antes con él.

—No puedo creer que Shaka te esté torturando.

—Solo es mi primer día, aún no he hecho más que tomar esta llamada. —Comentó optimista, sin embargo su expresión cambió por completo cuando notó la presencia del crítico a su lado. Shaka le hizo una seña para que le devolviera el teléfono y enseguida se puso al habla.

—Milo. —Expresó con máxima seriedad, y Mu, perplejo, aún lograba escuchar la voz de Milo desde el celular.

—¡Shaka! ¡Mu me estaba poniendo al tanto de las nuevas noticias! Yo justamente le estaba diciendo que lo compadezco porque seguramente eres un jefe horrible.

El chico de ojos verdes miró hacia otra dirección con la esperanza de disimular lo suficiente la risa que comenzaba a atacarlo.

—Si estás al tanto de la situación, te agradecería que no lo distraigas mientras trabaja.

—Quiero que sepas que si Mu sufre algún tipo de injusticia laboral vendrá a verme a mí y a mi excelentísimo grupo de abogados.

Shaka suspiró de hartazgo.

—Milo, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Nada en especial, solo llamaba para charlar un poco, pero como estabas ocupado y me llevé una gran sorpresa con la noticia de que Mu ahora es tu asistente, me quedé hablando con él, o comencé a distraerlo de sus labores, tal como tú lo dirías. ¿Crees que podría pasar a tu casa hoy?

—Lo dudo, como te dije, estoy ocupado.

—¿Y quién rayos te quiere a ti? ¡Yo pensaba hablar con Mu!

El segundo suspiro del rubio hizo soltar una risa al abogado.

—Sabes que lo entiendo perfectamente, solo estoy jugando, como siempre. Se lo muy importante que es para ti que yo te fastidie, ¿Podrías acaso vivir sin eso?

El otro sacudió la cabeza levemente.

—Desde luego que no.

Mu se asombró bastante de que justamente Shaka respondiera algo así, no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez cómo había conseguido hacerse amigo de alguien como Milo. Le miró de reojo un par de veces más hasta que vio finalizada la conversación de su jefe con el abogado, y pretendió no haber oído nada de la charla telefónica, afortunadamente Shaka no pareció enterarse. El crítico le indicó rápidamente que ya habían terminado en ese lugar y Mu lo siguió una vez más al coche.

—No dejes que Milo te distraiga demasiado, cuando se aburre puede hablar por horas. —Advirtió una vez que el auto se puso en marcha hacia otro destino.

—Milo me cae muy bien. —Sonrió ampliamente. —Siempre divirtiéndose con todo, clientes así hacían el trabajo mucho más fácil en el restaurante. —Tras una pequeña pausa, el joven se decidió a preguntar aquello que lo traía pensando desde hacía un buen rato. —Si no te molesta, me gustaría preguntarte algo, espero no ser indiscreto.

—Adelante. —Shaka le miró atentamente.

—¿Cómo terminaste siendo amigo de Milo? Quiero decir, ustedes son muy diferentes.

El crítico se quedó pensativo un momento, aunque para nada sorprendido con la pregunta.

—La gente suele preguntarse eso, no me extraña. —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —Milo y yo nos conocemos desde la escuela secundaria, han pasado varios años ya. La verdad es que al principio nuestra unión fue un poco forzada, nos tocó hacer equipo en una clase y como todos éramos nuevos en la escuela, ninguno tenía un grupo de amigos. Así es como terminamos pasando tiempo juntos. No es muy difícil saber por qué alguien querría la compañía de Milo, seguramente lo que te preguntas es por qué alguien querría la mía.

Mu tragó saliva bastante alterado.

—N-No, no es lo que quería decir.

Shaka negó con la cabeza enseguida.

—Por supuesto que no es lo que dirías, sin embargo, tengo la suficiente consciencia como para entender que cuando las personas se preguntan cómo llegamos a ser amigos Milo y yo, es porque les parece extraño que un sujeto tan agradable como Milo quiera pasar tiempo con alguien tan serio como yo.

El asistente enmudeció por completo, pero enseguida Shaka continuó su relato.

—Lo cierto es que Milo y yo somos muy diferentes, pero hay ciertas similitudes entre nosotros, y más allá de eso… En realidad cuando alguien demuestra que vale la pena, da lo mismo si su personalidad es parecida a la tuya o no. —El hombre desvió la vista hacia el paisaje en la ventana. —Lo que quiero decir es que, Milo es mi amigo, y para ser mi amigo solo necesita ser un buen amigo, no es necesario que comparta mis gustos o pensamientos. Supongo que él piensa lo mismo.

Mu continuó sin decir palabra, pero analizando las de Shaka, hasta que el rubio habló una vez más.

—¿Resolví tu duda?

El otro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, desconcertando bastante a su jefe.

—Sí, me siento contento de que puedan tener una amistad tan sólida.

Ambos decidieron guardar silencio el resto del camino, Mu sobre todo porque se había quedado meditando las palabras que Shaka había dicho: Aquella declaración le hacía pensar que su jefe era humano después de todo, tal vez con el tiempo podría presenciar la benevolencia por parte del temible crítico gastronómico.

##

Camus se levantó ese día con la cabeza despejada: El restaurante cerraba los jueves y eso le permitiría descansar un poco. Preparó su desayuno con esmero como siempre y se sentó en el sofá con la esperanza de encontrar una buena película que lo entretuviera un rato. Una hora después, cuando ya se encontraba bastante concentrado en la película, su celular comenzó a vibrar alarmándolo. Miró la pantalla aunque en ese momento hubiera preferido ignorarlo y seguir viendo la televisión, sin embargo lo que vio llamó más su atención.

 _"Reúnete conmigo en el parque que está frente a tu casa cuando puedas, no, no aceptaré una excusa, y sí, es importante."_

Camus suspiró, no se esperaba para nada el mensaje de Aioria, pero no pondría excusa, además de que no tenía una, lo que su amigo quería decirle era tan repentino como importante. Se levantó del sillón ante la mirada confundida de su mascota y se dispuso a salir sin tardar demasiado, probablemente Aioria ya estaba allí. 

* * *

**Nota:**

Oh dios, Camus tiene un ex con el que tuvo una relación conflictiva y ese ex es Surt, que impredecible ha resultado esto, estoy tan orgullosa de mi uvu  
La verdad espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y confieso que se me están terminando los capítulos de reserva de este fic Dx lo que significa que es posible que en un futuro me tarde más en actualizar (De nuevo)  
Shaka puede tener muchas cosas malas pero siento que en el fondo es buen tipo uvu esperemos que Mu también vea eso y no se rinda! Y obvio que no tenga que denunciar a Shaka, aunque eso le daría trabajo a Milo (?)

Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir siempre mi fic y también por todos sus reviews hermosos uvu nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea el próximo mes pero no estoy segura de eso Dx


End file.
